Strings of Destiny
by Natala
Summary: IYxYYH Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, champion of the Dark Tournament and a participant in the Makai Tournament and all around hero, finds that he has to get a job. Oddly enough, the place he gets a job at turns out to have a glowing blue well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Strings of Destiny  
June  
Chapter 1  
Thread 1

If anyone he knew saw him now, they'd probably die of laughter. Then they'd die because he killed them. He, Yusuke Urameshi, had a job. A real, paying job. Surprisingly, one that made enough money for him to rent an apartment. Not a very nice one, but the water worked, and most of the time the electricity managed to work too. He didn't spend much time in it. It was a place to sleep, a place so he wouldn't be a burden to his mother.  
  
Yusuke had been surprised that the job he had chosen even paid enough for that small apartment. It had been the middle aged woman who had done it he was sure. The old man seemed distrustful of...well...anything. He had even tried to purify Yusuke because he thought he was a demon. Technically, it was kinda true. Yusuke had freaked at first, though he didn't show it outwardly and the wards didn't work. The middle-aged woman had just shaken her head and said he did it to everyone.  
  
She made a good mother to the little boy running around. Apparently there was a girl nearer his own age too, but she was 'sick' apparently. How any one could be sick this long and not be dead he didn't know. At the moment, he just focused on taking care of their shrine. It needed a lot of work. It would probably take years to finish everything that needed fixing. Plus he had to help sell the trinkets the shrine sold, and help with customers.  
  
Oddly enough, Koenma had been delighted that he had taken a paying job as well as still trying to be a Spirit Detective. The he'd said something vague about if a mission came up he could explain to 'her' and she would explain it to 'her' family. He had the most uncanny feeling Koenma hadn't been talking about Mrs. Higurashi, the motherly figure. That only left the daughter, whom he had yet to meet. He knew her name was Kagome, and that was about it.  
  
He shook himself from contemplating, and finished some work he was doing at the top of the well house. He snorted quietly to himself. Reduced to manual labor and having to deal with tourists. Yusuke finished fixing a hole in the roof. He had to wonder where it came from. It had a strange feeling to it. The opposite of the strange feeling the tree gave him. When he'd first stepped beneath it seemed to be searching him, the energy seeming to crackle threateningly for a moment until the sudden thoughts of his friends and his job entered his mind. The energy around the tree had become calming and warm. He would have stayed there forever enjoying the feeling if he could. The faint energy signature on top of the well? That was the complete opposite of it. It was a demon's signature of some type, but he had yet to meet a demon who had so much dark energy radiating off of him that even faint traces showed it.  
  
Yusuke was walking away to check and see if anybody was around who wanted to here about the shrine or buy any of the silly trinkets. He doubted any of them were real. The old man had made him memorize most of the common legends, anything other than that went to one of the family.  
  
Yusuke suddenly paused as a low throb seemed to sound in his head. It was getting stronger, and the God Tree nearby seemed to have w welcoming pulse to combine with this new one. Yusuke whipped his head around as there was a flash of blue from the well house. His legs refused to move in any direction as he stared curiously at the well house. _'This isn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Usually when things begin to glow with energy that's a good indication something bad is about to happen. So why am I just standing here again?'  
  
_He never answered his own question as the well house door creaked open and Yusuke could smell the blood coming from whoever was in there. Human blood. If it was one thing his new and improved sense of smell could get, it was human blood. He took a step forward, muscles tensed for an attack if it was a trap. A girl in her late teens stepped out of the well house, wavering unsteadily on her feet as he saw blood on one arm. She took an unsteady step forward, a backpack having been dropped behind her. Suddenly she crumpled down sideways and Yusuke sucked in a breath, straining all of his senses and searching for another aura around.  
  
There wasn't anybody else around. The Higurashi family had said they'd be out for a couple of days. Mrs. Higurashi had simply said that if her daughter came home she'd explain her sickness or not on her own discretion, but hadn't said anything else. Yusuke took a cautious step forward then rolled his eyes at his own caution and ran to the girl's side. Despite her apparently unconscious state, she flinched at his touch.  
  
He frowned then squinted as he saw blood running down the side of her back. He carefully turned her a bit more and peered at her back. Her shirt had been ripped through in three long slashes, one slightly shorter, and then a small one. The three middle scratches weren't very deep, but they were long, and they could still be dangerous. The markings on her back looked as if there had been a clawed hand. That led Yusuke to one conclusion. A demon had done this. He would ask later about the well.  
  
Yusuke flipped her over and picked her up in on motion, not allowing her back to touch the ground. That would probably hurt the wounds more. He studied her face and sighed. If he was right, this was probably the daughter. He carried her inside the house and scowled. Where was he supposed to put her so he could treat her injuries?  
  
Yusuke spotted the dinner table and shrugged. He put her on the table stomach down and went to get the first aid. Despite the old man's protests, Mrs. Higurashi had shown him where that was. Strangely, they had more than just the regular First Aid things. Their bandage count was about four time's normal, as well as everything else. There were also strange things in there that he had no idea when they would be used. On the other hand, he had recognized one bottle as the antidote to a rare demon poison. That had definitely left him wondering.  
  
Yusuke just took an armful of the supplies and walked out and then back to the table. He dropped everything and hesitated, looking at her back. He eyed her suspiciously and shrugged. The back of the shirt was already ruined, but it needed to be out of the way.  
  
Within a few minutes Yusuke had torn off the back of her shirt and bandaged her back and arm. He froze as she groaned and began to stir. Thinking quickly he went and got one of the only jackets left, apparently made for a girl and draped it across her back before retreating to a corner in front of her. He knew how volatile a girl could be when she thought her modesty had been compromised. He watched as she struggled to wakefulness, wincing as her arm bumped the table the wrong way.  
  
He was stunned when the instant she lifted her head her eyes settled on him, as if she could feel him before she even looked. She blinked a few times as if surprised at what she saw. He arched an eyebrow. She glared. He scowled. She smirked. He rolled his eyes. Finally, she giggled slightly before wincing as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Careful. Usually I was the one who was getting injured, so I'm not sure if I did that right. And Botan usually healed us." The girl gave him a blank look and he was startled to realize she had blue eyes. That was an odd color.  
  
"You're a demon," He heard her state plainly. He tensed slightly and crossed his arms defensively.  
  
"Yeah? So what?" His only answer was a searching look before she slid on arm into the jacket and put the other half hanging on her shoulder to cover her back. She frowned at the front of her shirt that was threatening to fall off and sighed.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
As she walked out and up the stairs she began mumbling, and Yusuke grinned at what he heard. "Another school uniform ruined...Mama's going to kill me, I'm so close to graduating too...Inuyasha...woken up by an annoying cute demon..."  
  
Yusuke quickly cleaned up the table before sitting on the edge of it, not bothering to pull out a chair. He let his hands fall to his lap as he watched the stairs. The girl really was quick, wearing a new shirt, the exact same shade of white that she had been wearing before. Well, it had been white besides all the red parts due to it being bloodied.  
  
"So, you're the missing daughter? The 'sick' girl?" He saw her roll her eyes at his words before she nodded.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. Now, thanks for bandaging me up, but who are you and what are you doing here?" He leaned back on the table and studied her. The slightest tinge of pink appeared to be collecting around her hand.  
  
"I work here now. Your mother and the old man hired me a couple of weeks back. Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
She seemed to accept that before pulling out a chair and staring at him. He fidgeted. She giggled slightly, apparently finding something amusing. Immediately he glared at her. She waved both hands in front of her disarmingly while she peered at him curiously. "So, they finally hired someone? I suppose with me off in...Um, I mean getting sick..."  
  
She trailed off at the disbelief written on his face. He snorted and simply nodded towards the door while crossing his arms. "And I suppose the well glowing blue has nothing to do with you "getting sick" as you put it."  
  
Kagome flinched then stiffened up as she stared back at the well, her eyes changing to worry in an instant. "Did anyone else come out of the well after me?"  
  
"Nope, no more glowing, no other people bloodied up and fainting after they stepped out of a previously empty well house. One question for you. What the hell was that?"  
  
Kagome shifted nervously, eyeing him. Her eyes seemed to light up suddenly. What better way to get someone away from a crazy subject than by telling the truth? "It's a portal to the Feudal Era, five hundred years in the past where I and my companions, two humans, a fox kit, and a dog hanyou, work to collect the shards of a jewel ahead of a evil demon who was once a human thief."  
  
Yusuke saw the way her eyes brightened and eyed her suspiciously. He was about to scowl and make some comment when the 'dog hanyou' comment rang in his mind and his eyes flickered to her shirt. "That dog hanyou the one who gave you those? Because the marks do look like a dogs, long thin scrapes."  
  
He smirked at her shocked look before she pouted and muttered, "Yeah."  
  
"Nice companion you travel with." She stiffened at his words and glared at him, eyes angry to hide the hurt that her hanyou had caused her.  
  
"It wasn't his fault! His demon blood took over!" She hung her head to hide the tears. She hadn't even been able to say 'Sit' in fear that his claws would have ripped her apart if she took a moment to catch her breath. She struggled to contain the moisture threatening to fall, and managed to look up with only slightly watery eyes, still glaring at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke was silent as he watched the girl. Apparently this wasn't a regular occurrence then, but those hadn't been the only scars on her back. She had short one, longer ones, big bruises, many others, though most looked recent and healing well, only a few larger ones appeared to be sticking.  
  
"So, if that isn't normal, where'd everything else come from? For that matter, wasn't there a bruise on that arm before?"  
  
Yusuke stared pointedly at the arm that wasn't bandaged up and saw her switch into defensive mode. "What, I'm not allowed to heal a little fast?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes rolled up. _'This girl is suspicious of everything, isn't she?' _Except, apparently, she wasn't. She'd accepted he was a demon like it was a normal occurrence. He'd have to go looking up what was going on five hundred years back that she knew so much about demon. "Sure you are. It's just that _normal _humans don't heal that fast."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm a miko. Not miss normality." She huffed in irritation had to laugh at her, before turning serious, turning the words over in his mind.  
  
"Your Grandpa said something about his family being from a long line of purifiers. His stories were actually _true_?" Yusuke' eyes widened. He'd told some pretty weird stories that didn't sound anything like what demons would do. Kagome's peals of laughter eased that suspicion but put him on guard just the same.  
  
"No, no, I don't think they are. No one else in my family has ever showed any purifying powers that I've seen." It was only because of his demon hearing that he picked up the bitter murmur that came out next. "Of course, none of them are the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyou."  
  
Yusuke's eyebrows rose at the bitterness and the sneer showing in her voice. This was proving to be interesting. "Who is, or I should say, since a reincarnation can only happen when one is dead, who _was _Kikyou."  
  
Kagome looked up in faint surprise before sighing. "Demon hearing. You'd think I'd have learned not to do that by now."  
  
Yusuke smirked triumphantly, though triumphant over what he wasn't sure. He crossed his arms and waited for her answer. She glared at him. He continued smirking. Her eyes fell from his and he frowned as she looked at the floor while speaking in a calm and controlled voice. Not all like the one he'd gotten to know over the past few minutes. This was like a bright red sign pointing to 'You upset her, moron!'  
  
"Kikyou was the great miko guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She was beautiful, calm, in control of her emotions. The people respected her and mourned her death. Her only mistake was wanting to end her loneliness, leading her to fall in love with a hanyou. Both wanted to fit in. Kikyou had her duty; the hanyou had his heritage. They sought out each other. Someone took advantage of their love and used them against each other, resulting in Kikyou's death. The Shikon no Tama burned with her and was reborn in her reincarnation, who proceeded to travel five hundred years back to fifty years after her death. Then said reincarnation got the jewel stolen from her body, and later got it broken when she tried to retrieve it from another demon. Said reincarnation is now responsible for the deaths of hundreds, probably thousands of people as demons use the shards to their own advantage. Nothing like responsible Kikyou. She never would have broken the jewel, and even if she had, she would have found all the shards within-"  
  
"Stop it." Yusuke's furious voice shattered Kagome's blabbering voice as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I asked who Kikyou was, not for you to be blaming yourself for trying to do what was right. If the dead are dead, leave them that was and stop letting them haunt you."  
  
Kagome let out a bitter laugh, interrupted by a sob as all the emotions held up in the feudal era poured out in front of this demon. "Now that's irony for you. You see, she didn't stay dead. A nice -or not so nice- demon decided to try to resurrect her. Doesn't work so well without a soul. So, she tried to take my mind. Worked too, except I took most of it back. Not easy to ignore the ghost of your former incarnate when they try to kill you every chance they get."  
  
"Then kill her before she can kill you," came Yusuke's advice. Despite himself, he had the sudden urge to stop her from feeling this way. Or at least stop showing it. Heck, what was he getting himself into by bandaging this girl? She seemed more trouble in one bundle than all of his teammates were put together. Unfortunately, Yusuke had always liked trouble.  
  
"I can't. Inuyasha would go insane."  
  
The pieces clocked in Yusuke's mind and he looked at her in horrified realization. "The hanyou you travel with...that's Inuyasha, isn't it? And he's the hanyou in that story...How-"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Kagome ended the conversation abruptly and Yusuke frowned before nodding.  
  
"Right. That's your choice. It's time for me to go home anyway. See ya tomorrow Kagome." He watched her accept his farewell and give her own before heading out. He didn't head out towards his apartment, but to an empty park, and then he flipped open his communicator.  
  
"Botan? Can I ask a favor of Koenma?" Botan's surprised face appeared on the communicator.  
  
"Sure. Good thing I'm actually here in his office." The communicator's scene shifted to show a wall and the desk before the aggravated face of Koenma appeared on the screen.  
  
"What is it Yusuke?"  
  
"What do you have on Kikyou, Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama, and what happened five hundred years ago?"  
  
Silence met his question. Yusuke was about to ask again when Koenma began to chuckle. "Met Kagome did you? Looks like the record he gave me was correct. Let's see...the inu hanyou Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyou after several attempts at getting the Shikon no Tama. Eventually they were tricked, and Kikyou sealed him to a tree. Fifty years later a miko, said to be from the future in this record I have, came along and released him. The Shikon no Tama is a powerful jewel, probably the most powerful artifact ever created. One shard makes a demon many times stronger. The whole Shikon...some demons just swallowed it to gain its power. The more intelligent ones could wish upon it to draw out it's full potential. It corrupts, and in turn is corrupted. Only the purest of hearts can purify it, and even then it will require an unselfish wish. Or possibly something else."  
  
Yusuke's mind reeled with information. She'd released the hanyou...who'd been in love with her former incarnation, and who she seemed terribly fond of herself. "Fucking hell, that girl's story just seems to be more danger filled the more I learn. What the hell is her mother thinking letting her go off like that and half kill herself? The hanyou's more dangerous than most of their enemies I bet, she came home with wounds all over from that-"  
  
"You know, you seem awful worried about someone you just met Yusuke." Yusuke tried to glare at Botan through the communicator, but she wasn't there, and all he saw was a grinning Koenma and heard Botan's giggles.  
  
"Hey, this demon stuff is my job, should an ordinary girl really be mixed up in it?"  
  
Silence filled the screen before Koenma sighed. "She has to Yusuke. It's already happened. And she's far from ordinary. She's the most powerful miko since Midoriko, more powerful than her former incarnate because of the jewel's excess power bleeding off into her while it lay dormant. She just...doesn't know it yet."  
  
It was Yusuke's turn to be silent, and Koenma didn't really like what he saw. Yusuke was angry. "So...she's defenseless. She doesn't know how to use her powers, you know this, know all about her, **and haven't fucking tried to help her!"  
  
**"Calm down Yusuke. We aren't allowed to. And there's nothing we can do. And don't you dare-" A click echoed around the park clearing as Yusuke cut off Koenma's attempt to stop Yusuke from doing something foolish. Yusuke looked thoughtfully back at the shrine and grinned, finally heading to his apartment. The place didn't always need work. He wasn't exactly teacher material, but perhaps he could at least get her able to stop the hanyou from killing her when he went crazy.  
  
The Toushin's step was lighter than it had been in months as he walked down the street, a new self-assigned mission in mind.

--------------  
  
Yes, another story. This is actually to badger any of my yahoo group members to look at the yahoo group since I asked them a bunch of questions, but since they have already read two chapters of this, I'll just put in an extra chapter they haven't after the first one, though most of them will probably complain about that one. Oh, and a note about the Thread portion of the top, what thread it is indicates what pairings are ccontained withing. obviously Thread one is Yus/Kag. Oh, and please review. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

  
Strings of Destiny by Natala  
Middle of July to Early August  
Chapter Two  
Threads One and Two

The blue glow of the well signaled that she was once again heading home to the modern era. Her friends had been quite surprised when she'd actually managed to protect herself against some lower demons without any help. At least the training he'd decided she needed helped. Even if it was arrogant of him to assume no one had even tried to teach her fighting when he had her flat on her back in less than a second about five times in a row. Of course, he'd been right.  
  
The teaching wasn't so much teaching as making her train until she was past exhausted and around the half-dead point. Then he'd let her sleep. After she'd graduated she'd immediately packed for a month in the feudal era and disappeared early the next day. Yusuke probably wouldn't be happy with her. She hadn't told him she was leaving.  
  
She crept up the ladder and rested at the top, her muscles grumbling that they didn't want to be doing any more fighting or training for awhile. Kagome expanded her senses cautiously... and met the furious aura of a very strong demon that she could now hear grumbling to himself as he worked around the shrine.  
  
"A month, and she hasn't come back yet. She hadn't even done much training yet, either. If she went and got herself killed after I began to train her, I'm going to kill her!"  
  
Kagome waited and caught another furious comment. "She didn't even tell me either. The training was to help her survive, and she ran away!"  
  
Kagome inhaled a breath sharply at the anger behind that comment. She hadn't thought he would think that. She just didn't want Inuyasha coming to get her and starting a fight with him because he was a demon. He'd probably lose his job that way, if Grandpa found out.  
  
Kagome watched him work for a few minutes before he suddenly stiffened and turned towards her, angry chocolate eyes burning directly into her guilty blue ones. "Um...Hi?"  
  
"Kagome," Yusuke ground out. "We had training, if you remember. You weren't done yet."  
  
Kagome winced at the anger flowing from Yusuke and broke his gaze, trying to calm herself. "If Inuyasha had come - "  
  
"I would have beat him back to the feudal era and told him to wait for you to come back." Kagome snapped her gaze back to his at the more relaxed tone and saw the flash of relief in his eyes. She was puzzled, but carefully followed her instincts.  
  
"I know I still need more training, but we did manage to find a few more shards, and hey, I came home unharmed this time. Better than some of the times when I've come home."  
  
Yusuke eyed her sharply and narrowed his eyes. "I thought what happened last time wasn't a normal occurrence."  
  
"It wasn't but that doesn't mean I've never come home injured. It's just usually not from Inuyasha." At the angry look in his eyes Kagome understood. He'd taken it upon himself to teach her as much as he could, even though he himself admitted he wasn't the teaching type. In doing so, he had apparently brought her under his protection. Or perhaps it was the other way around. He had decided to protect her and because of that was teaching her how to fight. Either way Kagome understood the flash of relief.  
  
"Aren't there other people in your group besides you two?" She sighed at the harsh question but answered anyway. "Yes, but all of them, including Inuyasha, have their own part in battle. They can't just look out for me all the time, and sometimes they aren't able to. They get injured to."  
  
"None of this makes up for not telling me you were going back to that hellhole," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Of come on, it's not a big deal. What, did you miss me or something?" Kagome asked playfully, resisting the urge to grin as he apparently forgot about being mad and rose to meet her teasing.  
  
"Miss you? Nah, I just missed torturing you in the form of training." He suddenly smirked wickedly and Kagome had the sudden impulse to step back. "Talking about training, I think we should make up for lost time, don't you?"  
  
Kagome stared at him, blinking once, twice, before diving into a sprint towards the house. "Mama! I'm hom - Gah!"  
  
Yusuke looked away innocently as she raised her head from its new position on the ground to glare at him. "Gee, next time why don't you just drop me off a cliff. I'll probably get less bruises than by tumbling head over heels after running like that."  
  
"You know, you should feel lucky. Wait till I tell you stories about how Genkai trained me...Of course, she was training me in my spirit energy too, while I'm mostly training your body. I have no idea how your purifying energy works." His expression flickered and Kagome suddenly grinned at the scowl he had on.  
  
"I may be able to do a bit more with that now. I may not have had much training before we left, but I decided to ask Kaede, and she did tell me a little bit more, so I was able to practice a bit while I was in the feudal era." Yusuke brightened up slightly then looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"You aren't just making this up to get off the hook are you?"  
  
"Nope! Want proof?" Kagome concentrated, holding her hand up in a minute, glowing a soft pink, though it appeared to be taking much of her concentration.  
  
"Great. Now learn how to call that up with just a thought while fighting at the same time and maybe I'll actually consider letting you out of my sight." Kagome snorted at the sharp tone, not noticing that his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You do have to go home eventually you know, you can't actually watch me all the time," Kagome said smugly. Her grin turned into a nervous smile as he smirked at her.  
  
"If you even seem like you're going to go off without telling me again, I'll just bring you home with me. Think 'bout what the neighbors would think, me having a pretty girl all alone in my apartment. I'm sure your grandfather would love that to."  
  
Kagome heard him begin to chuckle at the horrified expression on her face, but at the same time her ears caught the few words that would have made her smile brightly if she wasn't thinking about her grandfather's reaction if he really did that. And she was sure he would if she left again. _' "Pretty girl", he called me that. It's nice to hear an offhand compliment for once instead of insults all the time.'  
  
_"Hey! Earth to Kagome! Geeze, I wasn't being serious you know. Well, not really. You aren't planning to go off through that well are you?" He ended back on a suspicious note and she smiled, shaking her head at the same time.  
  
"No, no, just thinking about something." _'Inuyasha mainly. Stupid hanyou, we're so close to defeating Naraku...only a few more shards to collect, and he can't even try to do more than insult me half the time. Though he has gotten a bit less vicious with them. He knows we'll part soon to.'  
  
_"Kagome! Damn it, what are you thinking about that makes you not notice anything. I could probably dump ice cold water on you and you'd keep staring off into space with that expression on your face and- Oh, your back." Kagome blinked as he ended rather deflated, as if he'd been working himself up to a good rant. Actually, considering the few weeks of training and conversations they'd had before she'd left, he probably had been.  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking about the journey in the feudal era. As for me going back, I promise not to leave without telling you every time, all right?" Kagome knew she'd probably eventually have to break that promise. She would know when the battle was coming, and she hoped that she'd be able to come home briefly before it. To get one last glimpse at her world incase she didn't make it. And talk to her friends and loved ones. Yusuke was included among the 'friends' part now, and she thought he knew that. She hoped he did.  
  
Yusuke watched her from under a suspicious gaze. "Really?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome grinned and nodded. He smirked at her, and she felt a small pang but shook it off when his hand stretched down to hers. She took it, coming to her feet and immediately trying to tackle him He snickered and dodged to one side, watching as she flipped herself back upon her feet. "Well, at least you're getting better. Though you'll never hit me if you give me all the time in the world to dodge."  
  
Kagome tried a few more times before she gave up and he chuckled, already turning towards a path that led to the edge of the Higurashi property where he had set up an impromptu training field. Kagome signed and began to follow him when suddenly she stopped and narrowed her eyes, staring at the sky. Yusuke turned to look at her when he realized she wasn't following, only to see her staring at the sky intently. He didn't have time to form his question before a portal suddenly opened and Botan flew out.  
  
"Yusuke, Koenma has a mission and- Oh, hello there." Botan looked nervously down at the girl before Yusuke spoke up.  
  
"Botan, you really should check to see if there are other people around before you do that, although..." he trailed off, looking thoughtfully at Kagome before suddenly directing a question towards her. "You sensed her before she actually came through the portal, didn't you? Or you sensed where the portal was going to be."  
  
"I...yeah, I guess I did. I sensed a lot of strange energy, that's all I know." Botan was staring at her in what Kagome was beginning to think alarmingly looked like awe. It reminded her of Houjo too much, and Kagome wondered if this was the time to slowly step back and then run.  
  
"That's amazing. Even better than the legends. There are rarely any mikos born anymore, that one of such caliber was born in this time is a sight to see. I thought you were an exaggeration." At the look Kagome shot Yusuke, who quickly put up his hands defensively, Botan shook her head. "He didn't tell me about you. I deal in taking souls to their resting-place, and I've heard of you from past guides especially. And the rest of your group too."  
  
"Wait a second, how did you know about Kagome? Hell, when I began working for her family Koenma even mentioned that I could tell 'her' about my missions. Considering there's only her and her mother, I know that's Kagome. But how do you know about her?" Yusuke eyed Botan suspiciously and Kagome smiled slightly. He didn't like people keeping things from him, and she couldn't blame him for that. She desperately wanted to know to, but she feared what else they knew. Was it all recorded? Did they know how it ended? Did _she _want to know what happened? Or was it what would be happening? Kagome let out a barely audible confused and frustrated sigh.  
  
"It's on a record. I can't tell you much, not because I don't want to, but because he only gave us to a certain point. Much of the record is missing. Anyway Yusuke, we have to go. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi; Yusuke can explain himself later. Goodbye!" With that, Botan took a hold of Yusuke with one hand and disappeared through another portal. Kagome raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off.  
  
He certainly would explain himself later. After all, maybe he would know more about that record by then.  
  
-  
  
Kagome set her bag by the door cautiously and waited. She had gotten up early and packed, but she was waiting now. It had been almost three weeks since she'd come back from t he feudal era, and she'd managed to stave Inuyasha off, though she was sure by now he had smelled Yusuke's demon scent, but oddly enough he hadn't asked her about it.  
  
"Probably too busy with Kikyou," she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Thinking about him again, huh?" came a voice from her left. She jumped up in a startled reaction before registering whose voice it was. A soft chuckle greeted her, though there was a raised eyebrow when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
"Nice to see you out of the skirts, not that I didn't enjoy the view." He stopped and watched her face get red, grinning to himself. "Though the jeans accent certain other qualities on you Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes showed anger, but the blush on her cheeks showed how unused to the compliments she was. Miroku's compliments always had motives. Yusuke simply seemed to like seeing her blush, since after the first few offhand comments he had made he realized there was a new game he could delight in. Seeing how red he could make Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome calmed herself down and closed her eyes, praying he would take this well. Unfortunately, by the time she had opened her eyes he had already noticed the bag and by the door and was glaring at her. "You promised," he started accusingly.  
  
Kagome cut him off, shaking her head and gesturing towards the bag. "I did, and that's why I'm still here! I wasn't running off, otherwise you would have caught me running towards the well instead of waiting for you, and my bag would have been on, and I probably would have left last night instead of this morning, and-" Kagome herself was cut of when he placed his hand over her mouth, rolling his eyes in amusement.  
  
"All right, you weren't running off, and your reasons are all good. You were waiting. But you still can't go." With that he withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, his expression immovable. He expected her to give up,  
  
Instead of giving up, she tilted her head and with bright blue eyes staring into his said, "Why not? All I said is that I would tell you before I went. I said nothing about allowing you not to let me go."  
  
Yusuke 's gaze traveled to her arms, seeing the scars on her arm from Inuyasha. They showed when she had a short sleeve shirt on like she did now, if you had good enough eyesight to see them. She had a jacket of course, but she wasn't wearing it right now. Before she could figure out why he was staring he mumbled something that made her eyes flash. "Too dangerous."  
  
"Look here Yusuke-"  
  
"Damn it Kagome, you've told me all about this Naraku character. Don't you want to be prepared? You can't just go off and think you're strong enough, you have to actually be strong enough!" Yusuke scowled as she turned away from him and stalked a few steps towards her bag. He was in front of her in a flash, grabbing her shoulders as she attempted to dodge.  
  
She struck out viciously and was pleased to at least get a surprised look, but was disappointed when he didn't let her go. She was tempted to try and purify him, but she knew she would never even attempt that on Yusuke except in the direst of conditions. "Yusuke, it's my duty." He seemed unmoved by her statement, and she quietly added, "Please Yusuke, what would you have done if anybody kept you from trying to do a mission that had the fate of the world resting upon it, simply because it was "too dangerous"?"  
  
Yusuke flinched, remembering Keiko. They had broken off their engagement when they decided they need a break, to see if this was really for them. Keiko had thought it was a break, but the more Yusuke thought about it, the more Yusuke had decided he doubted he could live the quiet peaceful life with Keiko. And she wouldn't let him go off and potentially get himself killed. "I would have kicked their ass."  
  
"And if they were stronger than you?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes lit up at her last statement. "Then I'd wonder why they weren't out saving the world, that's what!"  
  
"What if you were the only one who could? If no one else could go where you could?"  
  
Yusuke sighed and slowly loosened his grip. "Damn. You think too much. Stop that."  
  
"I have to go you know." Kagome looked up and saw his teeth were firmly clenched together, as if he was preventing himself from doing something. Kagome reached up and tugged on his elbows, pushing his hands back to his sides and letting go.  
  
Yusuke looked up and absently tucked an unruly strand of her black hair away from her face. "Yeah, you have to go and save the timeline and all that. If you _do _get yourself killed, I'm going to resurrect you and lock you up for all fucking eternity."  
  
Neither of them heard the two sets of footsteps on the stairs as they talked, or saw a brown haired girl stumble back slightly in shock. She knew that look, even if the girl, or even Yusuke, didn't seem to realize the way they were acting. She wanted to cry out, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Keiko looked over to Kurama, who as looking at the scene with an unreadable expression. Keiko gathered herself together and then took a step forward, wincing as it seemed to loud and unsteady even in her own ears.  
  
Kagome spun around and Yusuke went beside her and both stared at the pair at the top of the stairs, both with strange expressions on their faces. Yusuke nodded to them both. "Keiko, Kurama, what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Neither of us have seen you very often with your new job, so I and Keiko decided to visit. This is where you work is it now?" Kurama asked, trying not to look pointedly at Kagome, whose brow was furrowed in confusion. Suddenly her face brightened and she slowly backed away, reaching towards a bag behind her.  
  
"Yeah, this is where I work. I take care of the shrine and talk to customers. I have all these legends memorized so that I can spout them off to the poor fools who want to learn about this place and Kagome don't you dare." Yusuke smirked as he could almost see her pouting, even though she was behind him. Yusuke stopped smirking when a funny expression appeared on Keiko's face. She looked a bit upset.  
  
"Yusuke, I have to go, and you can't keep me here!" Kagome stomped her foot childishly.  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you two arguing about?" Kurama looked between the two as they stared blankly at him, apparently forgetting that there had been other people around when they began arguing.  
  
"Nothing!" They chorused in unison, catching all four of them by surprise. Yusuke and Kagome exchanged a glance and both shrugged while Keiko clenched her teeth. She was just seeing things wrong that's all. She stepped forward, holding out her hand with a friendly welcoming smile in place.  
  
"Hello, I'm Keiko Yukimura."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." Kagome's eyes shone with true friendliness, but something else Keiko recognized. A fighter's spirit, not just the ability or willingness if needful to fight, but that she wanted to fight sometimes, she was comfortable with it, and perhaps even needed the fight to be who she was. It was something Keiko recognized all too well. Keiko shook her hand, inwardly flinching from the bright and cheery expression on Kagome's face.  
  
Keiko's smile turned wan and she dropped her hand listlessly. "We just came for a visit. I have to go now. I'll see you later Yusuke. It was nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
Kurama stared in surprise as Keiko suddenly fled down the stairs, watching the confusion grow on the faces of the other two. He shook his head and calmly went after Keiko, going slowly to allow her some time to herself before he arrived. He could follow her with his nose no matter where she went anyway.  
  
He followed her trail, which seemed to vary in direction, as if she herself had no idea where she was going. He tucked his hands deeply into his pockets as he went, not sure why he was involving himself in this, but not liking the idea of leaving Keiko alone to wallow in the self-pity that she must surely be experiencing. Finally, he looked up when he sensed Keiko growing closer and found himself outside of a local park.  
  
He scanned the area, which was nearly deserted this time of day, and soon spotted her slight form hunched over on a small wooden bench. Her elbows propped on her knees and her face buried in her hands. Glancing around, Kurama spotted a small rose bush that had been planted along a pathway and stepped over to it. He gently extracted one of the more perfect blossoms, a deep red in color, and proceeded to walk over to where Keiko sat, his steps barely making a sound on the grass covered ground.  
  
"Keiko, are you all right?" Kurama asked softly, and winced at the slightly bitter laugh that she emitted. She looked over at him, and he winced at the mahogany eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"All right? Sure, if all right is seeing the man - demon, I suppose, - apparently starting to like, maybe even love, another girl. He didn't even look at me like I was his girl, just like he was concerned about a friend. But when I saw them when we came up, I knew that look. They don't know it, but they feel it. I never saw him look at me like that. Like a friend, someone to be protected, a love interest maybe, but it was more like he didn't really have anyone else to choose. Now, I gave him a choice by taking a break. I wanted us back together Kurama. I didn't actually think he would want it to be permanent. So, you take a guess, am I all right?" One tear slid down her cheek as she struggled not to cry.  
  
Kurama sat down besides her and stifled a sigh. He wanted to comfort her and deny that Yusuke and that girl were anything more than just friends. But, no matter what those two would have said on the subject, his three hundred and more years as Youko and his nineteen years as a human boy with a kitsune spirit had given him experience in seeing what was going on between two people. "I'm sorry Keiko."  
  
Keiko closed her eyes and nodded to herself, struggling to push her emotions back. "Me too."  
  
Kurama glanced at the rose in his hand and then to the girl beside him. "Keiko," he said quietly.  
  
She glanced up at him again and found a single dark red rose in his hand. She stared, taking it with confusion, though a small smile did settle on her lips. It was so dark as to be almost black, but it felt oddly right, and it fit her mood. She took it gingerly, confusion in her eyes as she peered up at him. "What is this for?"  
  
"It's a rose. If it were black it would symbolize extreme pain or death. Red would be love. So a dark red would seem to be pain because of love." Kurama explained, frowning as he realized that this wasn't perhaps the best way to cheer her up.  
  
"Do other colors symbolize feelings too?" Keiko asked quietly. Kurama's eyes reflected his surprise, but he understood that she needed to stop thinking about Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, they do." Kurama got up and offered her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her up then let her go, motioning for her to follow him. She began to walk after him.  
  
"What are they?" She asked curiously as she followed him.  
  
"Come, we'll go to my house, and I'll show you the different colors and tell you what they mean. Mother will be happy to see me bringing around friends, and the roses have a calming effect." Kurama glanced back at her, stopping when he saw she was. She was staring at the rose in her hand, but she didn't seem to be actually seeing it.  
  
She looked up and her eyes shone as she gave a small smile. "All right. Let's go see your roses Kurama."  
  
Kurama nodded, happy simply because she seemed to be cheering up. She needed a friend, in a situation where she was helpless to do something simply because she couldn't even confront them on it. They didn't even realize it themselves yet.  
  
Kagome bent her legs and cheered herself on as she was sent over the edge of the well. She was in mid air when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back so she was half sitting on the edge of the well. She scowled at the smirking face above her. "Damn you."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow at her, and moved his grip to her arms as she continued to try and slip off the edge. "Now Kagome, it's no use swearing at me. You're not going."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not," he stated matter of factly.  
  
"Yusuke," she began to whine, pouting. Yusuke started slightly and stared at her a moment. She'd never done that before. Hell, if she had they're training sessions would have gotten interesting. He'd probably have given into her if she'd pouted.  
  
"No," he stated, a bit less firmly than before.  
  
"Please?" She made her eyes go wide, pleading with him while she still held that pout on her lips. She kept the triumph from her eyes and face as he wavered slightly, his eyes darting to one side. She was good.  
  
"Well, maybe," he said looking away from her. Not from backing down as he was sure she thought, but to hide his own grin. She looked cute with that pout, but the instant he'd wavered, her muscles had given it away. Sneaky girl. If she couldn't fight her way out of it, she charmed her way. Not this time.  
  
"If you promise me something," Yusuke added, watching her tense slightly. He drew her closer, using the hand not holding her wrist to tip her chin towards him. He leaned in and searched her eyes. There was triumph there, but she was also wary of this new promise.  
  
"What do you want me to promise?" This wasn't as easy as with Inuyasha. If her pouting and whining didn't work, she just sat him. What was she supposed to do to a demon so strong that if you tried to put a subduing necklace on he'd probably laugh as it attempted to pull him down? Right before he ripped apart the person who was attempting it.  
  
Yusuke studied the emotions flickering across her face and grinned. She was still so open about her emotions. At least the surface ones. Not that he wasn't, she was just cuter than he was. At least to him. She might see things differently. "Promise me you'll be careful. You're getting better, but you still have a habit of reacting before you think. Do that. Think I mean. No unnecessary danger."  
  
"Look who's talking," Kagome mumbled, remembering a couple of stories he'd told her to get her off his back about what he did.  
  
"Kagome," he ground out. She sighed.  
  
"All right." She said finally.  
  
"All right what?" He asked, smirking as she pouted again.  
  
"I promise! What is it with you? I promise, I'll be careful, it's not like-" Kagome stopped suddenly, gasping as his lips brushed hers. She blinked up at him in confusion, but no rejection, which Yusuke was glad to see. He grinned at her.  
  
"All I needed to hear. Come back soon." And with that, he dropped her, and her body that had been half on the lip of the well disappeared from view and the well began to glow. He heard her shout of anger, and then Kagome was gone.  
  
Kagome ground her teeth as she appeared in the feudal era. That boy! He was so-so-so infuriating! And cute, and she could still feel that slight touch of lips like electricity running down her spine. Kagome's eyes opened in shock. No! He complimented her, she liked him, but she couldn't!  
  
As Kagome climbed up, she heard herself wondering. Why not, after all? Why couldn't she? She'd pretty much given up on Inuyasha. She was smiling contentedly as she got up to the top of the well. She'd find out why he'd done it when she got back.  
  
There were two arguing males waiting for her. One didn't even come up to her knee. The other had fuzzy white ears on top of his head. "Hey guys!"  
  
They both greeted her in their own way, but Kagome realized the conversation was about to get interesting when they took a good whiff of the air, and Shippo, who was now perched on her shoulder, sniffed near her mouth. She smirked as she began to walk to the village. They stared at her. "What? So I was kissed by one of the most powerful demons in Japan. Did you really expect any different?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Feedback is appreciated. And thank you to foxililraven and inu.-sess.fan for reviewing. Also, inu.-sess.fan, do you mean you wanted to be inserted into this or something?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
Author's Note: This is an interlude between Yus/Kag stuff, the main reason it sin't posted at my yahoo group yet, I'll only post it when I finish Chapter four. Anyone from the yahoo group reading this, please go and answer the questions if you could. Those who don't like this pairing and reviewed before, just skip to the end to see what I say to you, I responded to all of you.

Strings of Destiny by Natala  
Early August  
Chapter 3  
Thread Two

The red headed kitsune sat quietly on the grass near his rose gardens. Keiko was moving slowly from color to color. He tilted his head, sighing a bit as he looked at her. He doubted she was actually seeing them. Her mind was still at the shrine, where Yusuke and Kagome had been. A strange girl, she almost seemed like a miko by her aura. Kurama searched his mind, frowning as he remembered Yusuke had been oddly dodgy about the subject of the Higurashi daughter.  
  
"Who is she? Yusuke must have told you something about the people that live there. He talks to you three, right? So who is she?" Keiko had stopped by the red roses, her vision swimming. Sure, to any normal person, it would have seemed like she was overreacting. But she knew Yusuke, and she had recognized the look in the girl's eyes. She knew what was starting between them, and she couldn't help but reach towards the red roses, caressing the petals while inwardly wanting to crush them as the love they represented had been crushed.  
  
"He didn't talk about her much. In fact, he almost avoided talking about her. But... there is a strange aura about her. It's much more pure than a normal human's." Kurama sighed softly at the gentle way Keiko was touching the petals, her brown hair hiding the salty tears he could smell gather in her mahogany colored eyes. Her fingers flexed lightly, and he began to fear for his roses a bit, and more for Keiko's emotional stability.  
  
"Pure? How... What does that mean?" Keiko moved on from the red roses to some nice pink ones. For the romance that was so obviously developing between the two people they had left behind. She wondered if Kurama would mind her lighting them on fire. He could grow more easily, right?  
  
"It means... I think she may be a miko. They have purification powers. Their powers differ depending on training, but mostly they purify demons. Kill them, at least the lesser, almost mindless one. More powerful ones... It depends on the power of the miko." Kurama winced as the roses themselves wanted to flinch from her touch, apparently feeling what she was. The pink roses were screeching to his senses and the kitsune part of him reached out and soothed them, promising they would be fine.  
  
"But... Yusuke's a demon. Will she hurt him?" Keiko pulled her head up sharply. It was wrong of her to think it, but she almost hoped she would. It would make things easier and simpler in the end. And it would make more sense to her. Someone was always after Yusuke.  
  
"I doubt that. Even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to do much. Yusuke is an upper S class demon. Depending on how strong she is and what training she has had, she may be able to hurt him a bit, but I doubt it." Kurama was faintly amused by the thought of the blue-eyed girl even attempting to hurt Yusuke.  
  
"Oh," Keiko said softly. Finally she sat down next to him, curling her knees up and looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He had turned his head, looking at her politely. Bitterly, she wondered if he was just here to make sure she didn't hurt herself. After all, she was still Yusuke's friend, right? And he was their leader. So of course they'd look out for her.  
  
"Could I have been wrong?" She heard herself saying. It was a question she wanted an answer to. Could she have been wrong? It had been only a glimpse. Maybe they were just friends. That was always possible.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never been in love before. As Youko, we had females, and we liked some of them, but as a thief it is hard to have a lasting relationship." Keiko stared at the slightly smiling red head as he made that admission. She tilted her head; surprised he would say such a thing to her.  
  
"You could have been wrong, I suppose. But out of all of us, I think you would be able to read Yusuke the best. You've been friends since you were children." Keiko nodded at the questioning look. They had, they'd always been friends. And more at some point. But then, somewhere it had gone wrong, spun out of control. Yusuke was a demon now, old enough to be on his own... and not with her.  
  
"I suppose I could have been. Thanks Kurama." When she began to get up, Kurama frowned, getting up with her. He cast a worried gaze over her and shook his head. So far, he hadn't helped at all.  
  
"Keiko-chan..." He trailed off, not sure how to comfort her when she was so sure. Perhaps he should go ask Yusuke if what she thought was true. Did he like the girl who was apparenly a miko? Or was this just Keiko's imagination?  
  
A strange look passed over Keiko's face before she shook her head, attempting a glare at Kurama. It wasn't fair. None of them were really her friends. The girls maybe, and Kuwabara was nice to everyone, but Kurama was Yusuke's friend, not hers. "Don't Kurama. If it is true, then at least none of you will have to worry about me anymore, right?"  
  
Kurama frowned, attempting to puzzle out her statement. "I would worry. Why would I not?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be Yusuke's girl anymore." It was a whimper, a whisper, barely there, and Kurama felt unaccountable anger. At himself, at Yusuke, and at Keiko's assumption that she only mattered to any of them because of Yusuke.  
  
"Keiko, I'm not doing this because I'm Yusuke's friend. I'm doing it because you need it, and because I would like to believe I'm yours. Even if you are not Yusuke's girl, I see no reason why I can not still try and comfort you." Kurama waited patiently for his words to sink in, then slowly began walking. Almost immediately she fell into place beside him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Keiko meekly asked finally, a little flushed in embarrassment. He had seemed so sincere. She couldn't believe she had said that to Kurama when all he was trying to do was help. Though how he was helping now she was unsure.  
  
"We are walking you home. At home, you will get a good night's rest, even if I have to grow a few plants to make sure of that. Then, in the morning, we will talk this over more calmly. Wherever you wish. I will be by at eleven o'clock, so if you wish to have lunch while we speak, I would not be adverse to that decision." Kurama watched her out of the corner of his eye and was faintly surprised to see that she didn't look offended. Just... drained.  
  
"There's a little diner near my house. It's nice place to have lunch. I've only been in there a couple of times. Never with..." Keiko trailed off, but Kurama got the message. Never with Yusuke.  
  
"I shall meet you there tomorrow at eleven. I know where it is. If you like, I can tell you more about the roses tomorrow. Or other plants. There are many kinds of herbs you know." Kurama carefully steered her away from the dangerous topic and on to one he was more comfortable with, and would be glad to talk about.  
  
"Plants, huh? I've always like plants a bit. They're pretty, the flowering ones. Herbs are useful, aren't they? Poisons and medicines?" Keiko was glad to have a topic to turn away too. Kurama smiled delicately and pointed randomly at a plant they were passing.  
  
They stopped for a while and Kurama began talking about the plants as they walked. Keiko was a bit keenly interested, and Kurama was glad to talk about his favorite subject. When they did get to her front door, Kurama stopped for a moment and smiled softly at the girl who still looked a bit unhappy. "Remember Keiko. Don't think about it too much. Get a good night's sleep. Tossing and turning all night does no one good."  
  
Keiko smiled wanly and Kurama's quiet smile disappeared the moment she stepped in the door. He walked back to the end of the street, turned the corner, and looked up into the tree. He waited a moment before crimson eyes appeared, closely followed by the rest of the fire apparition.  
  
"Hello Hiei," Kurama greeted him cordially. The fire apparition gave him an odd look, then sat back to wait patiently. Kurama looked up at his friend and waited himself. He would not say a thing until Hiei spoke first.  
  
"What is going on?" Hiei finally asked. If there was one thing to be said about being in Ningenkai besides being away from Mukuro for a few moments, it was the interesting things that seemed to happen in a moment's notice.  
  
"Keiko believes Yusuke is falling for the Higurashi girl." Kurama stated. Hiei's eyes actually widened and the fire apparition seemed to lean forward. Kurama smirked, wondering if Hiei knew that this was called gossip, and it was usually females who were said to gossip too much, not two male demons talking to each other.  
  
"Is he?" Hiei asked, attempting to keep the curiosity out of his voice.  
  
"I don't know. But Keiko thinks he is. The poor girl is practically heartbroken. I think I may have cheered her up a bit, but I'm not sure how long that will last." As Kurama's troubled expression grew, Hiei's eyes narrowed, observing his kitsune friend.  
  
"Aren't you worrying a bit much over the detective's girl?" It was a deliberate taunt. Not because he'd heard that part of their conversation, but because he thought he already knew how Kurama would react. He would simply turn coolly away and wave it away as nothing. The reaction he expected was not what he got.  
  
"**_No_**." The answer was hissed and there was a flash of gold in Kurama's friendly and calm green eyes. Hiei's eyes widened imperceptibly before narrowing.  
  
"I think I hit a nerve, fox." He said calmly, his moment of shock over.  
  
"She needs a friend of her own right now, Hiei. Not simply one of Yusuke's friends looking out for her for him. I am helping her because I want to, not because I believe Yusuke wouldn't want her upset. If that were the case, I simply would have waited until the Higurashi girl was away and told him instead of trying to deal with it on my own. At the moment, that would probably be the worst thing I can do. Because I believe she may be right." Kurama talked quietly, never raising his voice even slightly, but it didn't stop Hiei from feeling the emotions behind it. He could hide them from others all he wanted, but when his emotions were showing like this for any demons to see, it meant his friend was very serious.  
  
"So? How are you going to help her?" Hiei questioned, falling from his tree branch to land lightly in front of his friend, almost immediately leaning back against the tree, one leg bent and his hands finding the pockets of his pants.  
  
"First, I must make sure she actually sleeps. She will be worse in the morning if I do not. I am simply unsure of how to make sure she's asleep."  
  
"She is not. She is in bed, but she is not sleeping," Hiei answered almost immediately, his Jagan eye glowing behind his bandana briefly. Kurama gave him a faintly surprised and reproachful look.  
  
"Bored enough to help me, Hiei? If we've caught up on me, how are you and Mukuro doing?" Hiei eyed his friend narrowly and refused to answer, instead walking purposefully back towards Keiko's house.  
  
Kurama chuckled and fell into step beside his shorter friend. "I will take that as a 'Not very well at all, Kurama' and leave it at that, shall I?"  
  
"You should, otherwise you'll never talk again." Hiei deadpanned, glaring ahead of them. Kurama shook his head in mock reproach before stopping and beginning to pick up leaves and stems from plants growing in gardens nearby.  
  
"So many plants that no one ever knows how to use properly. In just a few moments of proper preparation, I can have a sleeping powder. Or I would, if I had a way to get it into powder form." Kurama shook his head. Humans were knowledgeable of plants, to be sure, but as many of them as there were who knew, there were twice as many who, like Keiko, simply thought they were pretty.  
  
"Will ashes work?" When Kurama began to nod hesitantly, Hiei took the plants from him. In moments, he was handed a smoking pile of ashes that had once been the flowers.  
  
"I meant the smoke, Hiei. Blow the smoke into her room from them and it should help her get to sleep." In moments the fire apparition was off. Kurama watched him in bemusement. He was much more observant than he sometimes appeared, picking the exact right plants in the right order. In a few moments he was back again.  
  
"She is asleep now." Hiei stated impatiently.  
  
"Considering the mood your in, are we finding Yusuke or Kuwabara and going out to fight a few more bands of rogue demons, or are we getting drunk? And I will not have you drinking human alcohol. I have plenty of safer kinds. Humans put strange things in their alcohol now a days, and some demons respond strangely to it. So, killing or drinking?" Hiei snorted, but it was all the answer Kurama needed. It was not a killing day. Probably Hiei had tried that already. That meant it was a day where Kurama got Hiei drunk, pretended to become drunk himself, and coax whatever problem Hiei was having out into the open.  
  
With a sigh, Kurama looked back towards Keiko's house, then towards the distant Higurashi shrine, or the general direction anyway. Perhaps this time he shouldn't pretend.  
  
-End-  
  
----------------  
  
A interlude between the Kag and Yusuke stuff. Approximately every two chapter that are at least mostly focused on them I'll put in another pairings as the primary focus. So now on to the reviewers, who all probably want to grumble about the lack of Yus/Kag.  
  
Reality: I don't, I was just clarifying that's what she meant. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ouatic: Not really, there might be a few things but it's still the same basic universes. Nothings happened to Souta, I just haven't had time to focus on him at all. He was briefly mentioned in the first chapter. Mostly this story focuses on the character interaction than the battles and training at the moment. I probably will eventually go over more of her training.  
  
rickW22: Considering I just posted it yesterday and put up two chapters immediately, that was a bit presumptuous to ask. Still, I'm glad you liked it and here is the third, and for awhile, final chapter. I probably won't have the next chapter for a long time.  
  
Fallen-666-Angel: Heh, you probably didn't like this chapter much. Too much Kei/Kur. But, the original idea for this is because of Under the Mistletoe, which was a present for Rose, basically the original Kei/Kur shipper, so part of this story is dedicated to her anyway. I'm glad you're hooked on Yus/Kag however! It's great to know I'm the person to blame!  
  
FoxylilRaven: You'll only see Inuyasha's reactions through what Kagome remembers since this story takes place almost totally in the modern era except for a few little scenes like the end of the last chapter. As for Shippo, you'll see. If you really want to know about Shippo, if you dig up Under the Mistletoe (which is posted in a couple of places, you just have to find them) you'll get your answer about him, and the future of this fic until they hit Christmas.  
  
inu.-sess.fan: Sorry, this story is pretty much planned out from start to finish, I'd have no idea what to do with you if I did insert you anyway!  
  
Yenai: Hiei and Kuwabara come in next chapter. Inuyasha does get jealous, but we only see this through what Kagome remembers and her mentally grumbling about it as she comes back to the modern era. I'm very glad you like it! Review again! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Strings of Destiny by Natala  
Early September  
Chapter 4  
Thread One

Kagome sighed, wincing as one particularly sore muscle protested as she forced herself and her overlarge bag up over the edge of the well. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the weariness she didn't let show in the feudal era wash over her. It would be nice to take a bath, have some nice hot oden and go to bed. Hopefully without Yusuke noticing she was home until tomorrow. She doubted she could do much more than stare stupidly at him if he tried some training today.

A grimace situated itself on Kagome's as she sensed a familiar aura. A moment later it changed to curiosity at the numerous other auras. Botan she recognized, and Kurama. There was another strong demon and another female demon with a similar aura but who seemed gentler just by the difference in the energy. Kagome concentrated a bit and then her senses cleared and the two humans became distinct. Humans were always harder to place than demons with miko senses, but both seemed fairly strong, if not as strong as Yusuke and the other male demons.

Her hand hovered near the door and she hesitated. They were having a conversation, and she could have sworn she'd heard her name. She strained her hearing and unbeknownst to her a soft smile appeared in the darkness of the well house as she heard Yusuke's familiar grumbling. Kami, as much as she might try to deny it while in the feudal era, she had missed him.

Inuyasha had been giving her a thousand different looks these past weeks that had showed her everything from anger at the point of over boiling rage to quiet understanding and much more painful _hurt_. She grimaced softly, sighing as she remembered the pained look in his golden eyes. Of course, that same look had been in her eyes after a week when Kikyou had visited them. Graceful, calm, beautiful Kikyou who made Inuyasha forget that she even existed, nevermind that she had kissed another boy.

Only Sango had the whole story of who the boy was. She hadn't asked about the kiss, no, Sango would have been too embarrassed to ask about that. But it had been the other female who had noticed her improved skills in battle and who had even tested her on them. Kagome smiled ruefully as she remembered the sparring session. She'd managed to hold out for a while, and even trip the taijya up a bit, but in the end she had lost.

Kagome smiled slightly, remembering Sango's teasing as she heard about the boy, and her comforting when Kikyou had appeared. Little Shippo had joined in with that as well as getting "revenge" for her by chewing on Inuyasha's head.

Kagome was jolted from her thoughts as a loud, amused, and chuckling voice boomed across the property. "Ha! This is where you work, Urameshi? What do you do here, pet sit?"

The ebony haired girl stifled a yawn and thought again about opening the door. Finally she decided it was too much effort to meet new people right at this moment and, mindful of demon hearing, let her bag slide to the well house floor, her own body following.

"I've already told you a million times what I do here Kuwabara. Do I really need to repeat myself _again_?" Yusuke sounded annoyed and exasperated, Kagome noted tiredly. Not just from the boy - man - talking to him.

"Oh, is Kagome still gone in the feudal era?" Botan asked with what sounded like amusement in her voice. She couldn't be sure; she hadn't talked to the spirit guide a lot.

"No she's not! She's probably just be lazy in the well house!" Ah, that voice she knew well. Annoying, young, and bursting with teenage cheerfulness. Kagome smiled softly, clambering to her feet, one hand dragging her bag behind her wearily while the other opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, Souta. Make yourself useful and get my bag to house, would ya squirt?" Kagome grinned as the boy took offense. She knew he didn't like the nickname. Blue eyes looked her little brother up and down and she privately admitted that she'd have to give up that nickname soon. He would end up taller than her in the end, if his height - barely under hers - at the moment was any indication.

Souta stuck out his tongue at her, earning himself an "Oh, _that's _mature" as an answer. He grinned; going to pick up her bag then frowned, staring at one side of her uniform. There was a long jagged rip in one side. Unthinking and curious as always and somehow managing to ignore the crowd of people studying his miko sister, he asked, "What did that?"

There was an immediate response as Yusuke stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "What did what?"

Souta's eyes widened at the demanding tone and the fourteen year old looked to his older sister for guidance, his eyes guilty and pleading for forgiveness. He knew she didn't like anybody else worrying or even knowing about any injuries she received. She was always trying to keep it from their mother.

Kagome smiled gently at her brother and simply tilted her head towards the house. "Go ahead Souta. Tell Mama to make oden if she can please?"

Souta looked at her intensely, a worried frown on his face. "You don't want to sleep first? You look... well, you don't look good sis."

Kagome scowled, huffing slightly. "I'm not stepping anywhere near my room while I'm this dirty!"

Souta shook his head then proceeded to drag her bag towards the house, like her not bothering to waste energy picking it up. Kagome winced at the glare she could feel from her side and answered before she had even finished turning. "Demon with shards, long but shallow, it's long healed and I was distracted at the time."

Kagome silently decided not to tell him the distraction had been one of Inuyasha's hysterical yells of her name. Automatically, she'd turned her head towards him and then found herself with a claw in her side. She blinked realizing Yusuke had said something. "What?"

Yusuke scowled at her blank look. "I said, what happened to the demon?"

Kagome shrugged. "Purified it. We got its shards." Kagome struggled not to smirk at the teeth she could see him gnashing from there. But that was it. The difficulties had been afterwards when Inuyasha panicked at a little blood and then Kouga showed up, and only Shippo had understood that all she wanted was for them to leave her alone for a few moments.

"Purified it _how_? Hands, arrows, what?" Kagome frowned slightly and tilted her head, ignoring the question and looking behind him. Instead she looked to the people around him and directed her question towards them.

"So, why's he being so pissy today?" Her honest question, so unlike her usual more polite questions had Yusuke blinking in surprise. The others, knowing nothing of her usual personality, didn't seem to realize just how tired the miko was to say that. There were a few chuckles and Hiei even lifted his lips into the slightest smirk.

Kagome sighed inwardly, trying to shove all the problems from the feudal era away from her mind. Kouga, easy enough, he wasn't an actual problem, he just annoyed Inuyasha. But he was a good friend, and his crush seemed to have waned, especially with Ayame hanging around. Kikyou... That one she definitely couldn't think about now. Naraku as well, with his brief appearance, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura in solid, mostly silent attendance. There, she'd gone through them, that was enough for now, she needed to focus her attention on Yusuke, who was staring at her awfully suspiciously.

Strangely enough, a green haired girl was looking at her sympathetically, her voice soft. "You look tired. Perhaps we should come back later?"

Kagome hesitated and realized she couldn't just do that. These were, apparently, Yusuke's friends, and she doubted there'd be another chance like this. "Actually, why don't you all stay for dinner? I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind, it's been awhile since we've had a dinner guest without dog-ears."

Yukina smiled brightly and without a word herded everyone into her house. Kagome blinked suddenly, realizing the girl was attempting to leave her alone with Yusuke. The miko peered around the door to see her mother greeting everyone and asking his or her names. All that was left was an old human woman, regarding her steadily before pacing into her house. Kagome blinked and looked at Yusuke. "Who was that?"

"Genkai." The one-word answer was terse, because Yusuke was regarding her in the same studying manner his master had been and the young woman squirmed beneath his gaze, fighting not to snap at him, tired as she was.

"So, you're all healed right?" Kagome jumped, because the Toushin's voice was behind her, looking at the rip in the side of her uniform. She gave a half yell of frustration. Yusuke was acting oddly, usually if he was going to do that he'd give her some kind of warning.

"Right?" Kagome frowned again at the sudden emotion in his tone and quickly nodded her head. "I'm fine Yusuke. Really, I am. We didn't even run into anything that bad."

The lie slipped out surprisingly easily. But, there had been nothing physically bad. She shook herself and turned around, disrupting his scrutiny of her long healed side. "Why are you acting so odd?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, countering with his own question. "Why are you?"

"Don't be so immature. I asked first." Kagome huffed and mirrored his position. She glared, feeling confused and a little hurt by the reception.

He glared back and opened his mouth, snapping at her, glaring and letting all his frustration at his own inability to be there carry through. "Now who's being immature? Maybe if you answered mine I'd answer yours!"

"Maybe I should just stay in the feudal era if this is how you're going to act every time I return!" Inside the house, a number of people paused in surprise when the silence stretched out and Genkai lifted her head to look out the window at the two arguing. Soon Souta had joined her, then Kurama.

Yusuke found he couldn't speak for a few seconds at the hurtful screech. They'd never had an argument this bad, and he'd certainly never heard her say she'd even considered staying in the feudal era. When he finally did find his voice, he flung the comment back at her. "Maybe you should. Stay with the hanyou, the dog who only pays attention to you when _she's _not around."

Kagome froze and Yusuke flinched, swearing she couldn't even be breathing, she was so still. Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that. He opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"I missed you." It was unexpected and cut through the tension and the anger. Because Kagome had let the response slide off her after a moment, accepting the truth in the statement and putting it aside like so many other things. "And I didn't mean it. I wouldn't stay there."

"Oh," There was a snort from inside the house from the general direction of an old pink haired woman. Even Souta rolled his eyes at the articulate response. Kagome's mother was peering out in fascinated delight at the miniature drama that had fortunately taken a nice turn.

"He's a dimwit," Genkai muttered, but there was a small smile on her face. He was a dimwit, but at least he didn't totally mess things up anymore.

Outside both teenagers were fidgeting and Souta broke it by leaning his head out the window. "The oden's ready!"

The half shout had both of them jumping and Yusuke glared half-heartedly at Souta, who grinned in reply and swiftly ducked back into the house. Kagome and Yusuke exchanged quick embarrassed glances before walking side by side to the door. Kagome slipped in first while Yusuke lingered a moment and grinned as he watched her before swiftly catching up and seating himself next to her at the table.

There was a quick shy smile from Kagome before the oden was placed on the table and Yusuke was suitable shocked by her love of oden. He made a mental note to learn how to make oden quickly. It would certainly help if she ever became truly mad at him.

----

He knew she wasn't there the instant the fresh air hit his nose. Not that it was very fresh in this era. It didn't matter. He had another reason for being there this day than just bringing her back. With that in mind he jumped to the top of her house and sniffed, growling slightly. The other male's scent was all around the grounds. But it wasn't here today.

The sound of familiar laughter had his ears twitching and then a group of teens stepped up the stairs. Almost instantly most of them stiffened. Kagome's smile faded slightly and he flinched, but then she grinned up at him, her eyes finding his before the others had even begun looking around. His half smile was given in return, the warmth in their eyes overshadowed by the fact they were both being pulled in other directions.

"There's a-" Kurama began, one of his hands holding a rose in his hand. He was cut off when a hanyou dropped in front of them.

"Time already?" Kagome's questions had many confused, except for Botan and Yusuke, the latter stiffening. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had come back.

"Past it," He was oddly quiet and Kagome saw the way his eyes had hardened as they focused on Yusuke. She also could feel the seriousness in him. Trying to divert the disaster she could already see happening she cleared her throat.

"Any more rumors?" Inuyasha didn't take his golden eyes off of Yusuke's brown ones as she questioned him and his claws were twitching a bit oddly.

"Yeah. There are. Kouga came by. We'll be checking out a few things. We should get this done as quickly as possible. You don't need anymore distractions." The last part seemed a bit odd if you didn't take into account the two boys glaring at each other, Yusuke's hands in fists, Inuyasha's claws stretched be his side.

"I'm training her. You could wait a bit longer until she's better." Kagome closed her eyes as both boys began ignoring her and Yusuke spoke. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming, "SIT!" and running off to pack.

"Why? So she thinks she can go off and actually fight? She'll just get herself killed. You can't be doing much training when you're _kissing _her. Leave her the fuck alone. I can protect her." Inuyasha's voice lowered into a growl and Yusuke sneered at him.

"Oh yeah, you were protecting her real well when you ripped her open, weren't you?" Inuyasha snarled and Kagome bit off her shriek of surprise when they sped at each other and turned it into, "SIT!"

Her shriek had Inuyasha falling under the punch that would have thrown him across the shrine and Kagome skidded between them. The other three boys there were staring at the two in shock. Kurama tilted his head and both Kurama and Hiei narrowed there eyes and looked back and forth between Kagome and the two boys.

"Fucking hell. Stay out of this wench." Kagome turned from where she had been glaring towards Yusuke to turn angry eyes on her hanyou. "Shut up Inuyasha. This is my property and my era. I have _more _right to 'be in this' than you do. Stop the macho crap, both of you. Really, what do you think you're proving? The most you could have done was torn each other to shreds and then I wouldn't ever speak to either of you _ever _again."

"It's our business," Yusuke pointed out. Angry blue-gray eyes flashed and the demons all shuddered as one as her ki flashed out in time with her anger rising.

"Oh? And what _exactly _are you fighting about? Because I'd say it's my business as well." Both boys fell silent but looked beyond her to glare at each other.

"Why couldn't I be attracted to a normal boy? Why not Houjo? How about even Kouga? Not the two most stubborn cantankerous males in existence!" Kagome turned on her heel and stomped towards the house.

"She's attracted to me?" Yusuke asked, unfazed by the glare she sent him at his smug tone as just before she slammed the door. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and let his ears flatten. "Fuck it. Damn jewel. Damn Naraku. Damn Jewel Guardians."

Inuyasha snarled and turned, golden light flying from his claws to rip a few nearby trees to shreds. The modern era citizens watched in surprise as the hanyou took one last dark glare at Yusuke and narrowed his eyes. "You haven't won her yet."

"I don't have to 'win' her. It's her own choice, dumbass." Yusuke and Inuyasha were standing off again before Yusuke actually grinned and stepped back, his expression much more cocky than it had been a second ago. "Besides, it's taken you months to get where you are now. I only met her a few months ago. What does that tell you?"

"That you'll break her heart," Inuyasha snarled, taking a step forward.

"Me? Nah, you seem to have made it a hobby. You're much more skilled at it than I am."

"Fuck off."

"Make me, bastard."

Kuwabara frowned as the two flew at each other again, scuffling around in the grass, claws and fists flying. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Not our business. They're courting the miko, it's only proper they should fight for her." Kuwabara stared at Hiei but both Yukina and Kurama sighed.

"Hiei has a point. Inuyasha especially is fighting, even if only instinctually, for his future mate. Yusuke needs no explanation, but I doubt he's think that way at least. By what I can gather, Yusuke's protecting her the only way he knows how."

Hiei snorted at Kurama's observations. "He's a demon too, what makes you think he isn't?"

"Yusuke was born and raised as a human. He may have always been a bit more violent but... Perhaps he has developed some instincts of that kind, but at least consciously, he is trying to protect the girl from someone who has hurt her before." Kurama's emerald green eyes watched as the door opened and Kagome hurried out with her yellow backpack. Strangely she simply placed it by the well house and then leaned there, watching the two with pained eyes.

"She knows what they're doing too," Yukina murmured.

"They'd only fight later if she split them up now. They're both similar that way." Everyone, including Botan, jumped as the youngest Higurashi spoke from his previously unnoticed place beside Kuwabara.

"They aren't fighting at full strength. At least, Yusuke isn't," Kuwabara frowned as he noticed this.

"They can't. They'd destroy the shrine. Yusuke especially." Kurama fell silent and everyone else followed as suddenly Yusuke lashed out with a foot and sent the hanyou flying across the shrine to slam into the God Tree. When Inuyasha stumbled up Kagome was by his side, whispering low words in his ear.

Kurama tried to focus and only caught bits of the conversation. "Please Inuyasha........Kikyou and I.........Kouga's waiting...........Naraku...........My era......."

Inuyasha murmured something back and Kurama caught a few words. "After he's gone, we can....."

"You know we can't. You promised her." Kurama relaxed and closed his eyes, beginning to hear them more clearly since he couldn't read their lips from this angle.

"We could. I could..."

"It isn't you. You couldn't ever break a promise. You know that."

"Then you've already chosen." Kagome didn't answer the statement and instead slid down to sit beside her first love and best friend.

The familiar way they were sitting only had Yusuke glaring. Kurama tilted his head and observed them. They had so much history. You could see it as they sat together. This was when they were closest. But never touching. In Kurama's head something clicked. It was in the quiet they were most like themselves. But even now Kagome was drifting away and the hanyou was desperately trying to keep his grasp on her even as his other hand reached for another. He couldn't have both, and he had tried to long. Kagome had chosen for him.

Kurama motioned them all back to the edge of the shrine as Kagome leaned back a moment and then scratched Inuyasha's ears. He tilted his head into her touch for a moment before snarling half-heartedly and batting her hand away. She gave the smallest giggle before turning serious and standing up, sending a warning glance back at the hanyou as she walked towards Yusuke.

"You're going with him."

"I'll be back."

"You sure about that?" Kagome sighed as Yusuke glared at a space to one side of her head.

"Yes, I am." Yusuke finally looked down at her, his dark eyes narrowed in jealousy as she stared at him.

"You'd better be. I'll find a way down that well myself if you aren't back soon." He managed a half smirk that widened into a grin when she returned it and took a hesitant step towards him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. When she leaned in and deepened the kiss on her own accord, Yusuke wrapped an arm around her waist and his other was at the back of her neck.

"Oh, gross. They're making out," Souta muttered as he peered over the fire apparitions point hair towards his sister. Hiei turned and glared at the spunky teen that was much to close and definitely invading his space. "Do you mind?"

Souta grinned brightly at the cold and threatening glare and shook his head, bounding away to look around Kuwabara's bulk instead. "Not at all. Jeez, that's really a place tongues shouldn't go."

Kagome broke off the kiss that was quickly turning a bit too heated for a second kiss and glared at her kid brother. "You shut up or I swear mother will be hearing stories about where you really are when you're staying after school. As will all of the girls."

"You wouldn't!" Souta tried to be surprised, but knew his sister a bit too well.

"You want to test that theory?" but Kagome was smiling and she pecked Yusuke lightly on the lips, drawing back before it could go further than that and looked towards where Inuyasha was showing a magnificent amount of control after watching the two be so close.

"I have to go. I have a feeling Inuyasha's going to try and throw me in the river once we get back." Kagome sighed and dreaded the feeling of the cold water she knew would be coming.

Yusuke's answering grin was positively wicked as he slipped out of his jacket and handed it to her. "Ya know, I think it would be a bit cold on the other side. It is getting to be cold these nights."

Kagome looked at him and her eyes told him she wasn't fooled at all. He tried an innocent smile but it was a bit too smug and Yusuke was a bit too _not_ innocent to make it work. With an affectionate roll of her eyes she slipped into his jacket. "You're cruel."

"Maybe a little." Yusuke waved a hand mockingly at the hanyou when he came over snarling and turned Kagome towards the well. He quickly put it down when she turned back suspiciously.

The whole group watched them disappear into the well and then Botan and Yukina gave deep, heartfelt sighs. "Oh. She's in love with them both, poor girl."

All the boys turned to give them strange looks and saw them looking at each other with tears in there eyes. "And she's cursed to guard that jewel too. it's like... like..."

"One of those novels. Love, adventure, being torn apart, near escapes with death, and in the end she'll be with her true love." Yukina smiled slightly, until Botan gave a slight sob.

"Unless it's a tragedy novel. What if she comes back and it looks like they'll be happy and then something kills her? Or him? Or... What if she never comes back at all? What if Naraku wins? Oh, Yukina, the poor girl." Yukina nodded in agreements, a few tears dropping to the ground and rolling around as she joined her friend in the dramatics.

"We have to hope for the best. But... Oh, she just has to have a happy ending, she just has too, you see?" Both girls nodded and slowly dried their eyes to find all the boys staring at them warily. Only Souta was grinning, in fact he was laughing his ass off. Remembering sleepovers when there were fours girls all in the same house watching tragedy movies, he knew this was only a six or seven on a scale of ten. Dramatic, maybe a bit over the top, but definitely manageable. The he suddenly stopped as he looked at them in horror. Kagome hadn't had friends over in awhile. What if these two started it all over again?

"Are, uh.... You two girls ok?" Kurama skittishly moved back. Hiei was glaring at Yusuke, eventually deciding it was his fault his sister had spilled some of her precious tears and wondering how he could get away with murdering him.

"Of course we are Kurama... It's just... Oh, did you see the way she looked at him? And then the way she looked at Yusuke? It's so-" Botan was cut off by Kuwabara sizing up the situation and exchanging a glance with the younger boy who had grown up with an older sister. His sister was usually less dramatic, but even she had her moments.

"So, who wants ice cream?" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of the two girls about to burst into tears again. Immediately he led the girls away, even Souta following as he decided he could tag along for a free treat... and hopefully run into one of those girls his sister had threatened him about.

Yusuke was the last to leave and he glared darkly at the well before muttering again, "You'd better."

The well was left alone and in the god tree a creature stirred. It gave a sigh, a bit surprised by the scene that had just played out. "Well, that was close, wasn't it?"

It dropped to the ground and sighed. "It won't be long now. I hope you can take care of her, toushin. Or I swear Youko's cruelty will have nothing on me."

-------

Hmmm, now who could _that _be? -cackles- If any of you guess, I'll give you a cyber cookie. Or maybe a one-shot. Or something. Or maybe I'll just say "Good job!" That will depend on my mood and how many of you get it right. (Hopefully not many of you, I didn't make it too obvious, did I?)

Responses:

Thank you to Ouatic7, crazy-punk-gurl, inu.-sess.fan(he's taken), eriee, Nytingale, Dapster, Cheeza-13, liz, anime-lavuh, Absent Angel(Actually I had them prewritten), Anonymous, HieiKagomeForever, vicky, lil-sis4556, Inuyashasnuna(yes), and matt zero for reviewing.

Foxylilraven: Sorry, I started this around Christmas last year, or I started Under the Mistletoe then anyway, which is how this was all started in a way. So no, no Yukina and Inuyasha, sorry.

Yenai: -grins- Ah, Shippo. Well, he does have a larger part later in the story, but not for a few chapters. I can't say anything more without giving something away.

Kanna Fan: Sorry, but that's not my story. That's another author on that sight. i have never written a Kagome/Hiei.

Winged Knight: They wanted to be in the story, but they won't be. There are only a few stories I have planned that could have any OCs besides mine and most of them would have to be evil. Sorry again. And Yusuke won't ever go to the feudal era, unfortunately. He gets to be frustrated and stay on his side of the well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Strings of Destiny by Natala  
Early October  
Chapter 5  
Thread One

Souta was the only one home when his sister climbed out of the well. It was raining and with a flash of insight that had him flinching, the boy realized it fit Kagome's mood perfectly, despite the fact he could see her trying to pull herself together and putting on a bright smile. It faded after a moment when Souta's own expression was sympathy filled and his eyes questioned her.

"Kagome?" Her precious little brother. A young teen already. She had missed so much of them already. Her eyes watered slightly and she pushed it back, staring at him and giving only a slight smile. He didn't return it, walking up to her through the rain and raising a hand to her cheek. For the first time she realized he was as tall as her. He was getting taller too. Soon she'd have missed his whole childhood.

"You've been gone two weeks. Yusuke was getting worried. Actually, he was worried when you left and spends almost more time staring at the well than he does working." Souta tried smiling then, and was surprised when Kagome burst into tears.

"Sis? Sis, what's happened?" Had it come already? He knew they were getting close, he read between the lines of what she said. She shook her head vigorously.

"Not what has happened. What will. We... should go inside, Souta. I'll explain in there." Puzzled and worried, Souta led the way as Kagome tried to control her tears. By the time they had gone in the door, she was drying her face.

"Sorry. Just a bit of my worries getting the best of me. Don't worry about it." Souta's expression told her he was worrying about it and they both sat down, Kagome staring at her hands. "I'll be staying in this time for two weeks."

"And then?"

Kagome raised her eyes and stared at him. Souta and Kagome looked at each other silently. Finally he lowered his eyes. The silence continued and dinnertime found them still sitting there. It was only after dinnertime Souta went upstairs and started using the punching bag he'd begged his mother into getting. When he fell asleep that night it wasn't before it looked much more worn than it had before.

---

Yusuke turned his head at the two following him, one calmly, the other hesitantly. Then again, she hadn't said anything to him since the day she had met Kagome. He didn't really get it, but he was feeling kinda guilty about not talking to her and sorting everything out so at least they had the possibility of salvaging their friendship. He had a hunch it was part of the reason Kurama had brought her along this morning.

"So..." Yusuke trailed off, for once finding that his mind was empty of anything to say, not even a smartass comment. Both glanced up at him, then at each other. Keiko returned her attention to her feet when he didn't say anything more. Kurama glared at him.

"Nice day, isn't it?" This was met with another glare and an incredulous look, as it was looking like it was going to begin raining more than it had the day before. The clouds in the sky were almost black.

"You really suck at this, huh?" All three jumped at the amused teenage male voice the popped up beside them. "Holy shit, Souta. How the hell do you do that?"

Souta smirked and then winked at the other two. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Brat," Yusuke grumbled. Keiko actually giggled and Kurama looked hopeful at the sound. Souta grinned. He hadn't wanted to stay in the house any longer so finding these three had been a nice way to get rid of dark thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Souta?" Kurama asked curiously. Immediately Souta became tight lipped as his gaze switched between Kurama and Yusuke and he looked off to the left of them. His steps seemed a bit heavier before he shrugged, not very adept at lying as he continued to look away and answer. "Oh, you know. Just a bit bored. The house was a bit to quiet this morning."

While Kurama and Keiko were looking at him sharply, Yusuke didn't seem to notice anything odd about Souta's tone and continued walking. "Quiet huh? It's probably going to be boring when I get to work today then."

Souta stared at his back and tried to figure out how to comment on this properly without giving anything away. Finally he decided on a half hearted, "Yeah."

"Kagome's back, isn't she?" Kurama asked with a sigh. Yusuke stiffened and whirled around, his earlier thoughts about at least trying to patch up his friendship with Keiko forgotten. "What?!"

"Well... She is, but I don't think you should go see her yet, Yusuke. I think Mom wanted to have a chat with her this morning." It was a smooth cover up. Souta was sure his sister would have given him at least a seven. Points off for the way his eyes flickered nervously to each side and the nervous way he played with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Oh? A mother-daughter chat? Damn, I definitely don't want to get in one of those. When do you think they'll be done?" Keiko was glaring adamantly at the boy she had once been engaged to and rolled her eyes angrily at Kurama. So much for them talking about things today.

"Oh, an hour or two." Enough time for Kagome to finish explaining to their mother that she would miss them, but she would come back. Enough time for her to lie with her mouth and look at her mother with those open honest eyes that had told him, _'I might die.'_

Enough time for their mother to have a cry and compose herself, enough time to try and tell Kagome they could destroy the well and she didn't have to go back. Souta smiled bitterly. Enough time for his sister to solidify her decision and for her to work on a way she could tell Yusuke delicately. Two weeks left for training they had. Souta had a feeling she'd be even more driven than her trainer usually was. And he wouldn't have any idea why.

"That long? Jeez, girls take awhile to talk about these things." Kurama closed his eyes, already feeling Keiko stiffen beside him.

"Better than not talking about it at all!" The snap had them all wincing and Souta suddenly wondered if he wouldn't have been better off listening to Kagome explain what was happening. Then again, at least here it was other people arguing, not his whole family braking down. No, he was definitely better off here.

---

It had only been four days since Kagome had come back and Yusuke was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to _stop _training. She was training before he got here, and continued training after he left. He was also suspicious of how much sleep she was getting. And even he was beginning to realize that Mrs. Higurashi's suspiciously bright eyes as she stared at them wasn't about how proud she was of Kagome.

Kagome sent out another kick towards the post they had set up and glare at it when it only splintered slightly. Oh yeah? Kagome gave an almost demonic growl and kicked it again. Yusuke was startled from his thoughts when the top half of the post went whizzing by his head to crack a few tree branches before finally causing a small hole to form when it landed at the edge of the property.

"Right. And that was without your miko energy backing you up?" Yusuke was staring at her suspiciously. She wasn't one for pure strength, he'd found. She was fast and she had a lot of power. But she'd never needed the strength, as she pointed out, she just needed to be able to touch the demon. He'd pointed out that strengthening her body might also strengthen her powers. She'd countered that in that case she needed to be as fast as she could to increase how fast she could access her powers. He had agreed, and also told her quite pleasantly she'd be training in _everything_. Endurance, speed, strength, he named it, she trained on it.

"Nope. Not a lick of energy. So, next post?" She smiled sweetly at him and he shook his head. "Nah. Break. Day off."

When her face fell, he knew there was something wrong with her. When she opened her mouth to argue he snapped at her before he could. "No. Day off. We're going out. No more training for the day. We want you to be getting stronger, not being turned into a machine."

"What else is there to do? You're on work hours, it isn't like you can leave!" At the hidden triumph in her eyes, he snorted.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm taking Kagome out. Do you mind?" Kagome stared as her mother's eyes turned much happier than she'd seen them in days and she shook her head. "Not at all dear. You do have a nice date."

"It isn't-"

"Yes it is." When Yusuke interrupted her Kagome fell into a shocked silence. She found herself being shoved inside and her mother handing her normal clothes to change into while Yusuke listened to Souta chatter in the living room.

Kagome went to her room and changed out of her training clothes, huffing at the assumptions he'd made. What if she didn't want to go on a date? What if she wanted to stay here and mope all day and try to banish the nightmares from her mind that happened even during the day?

Kagome paused and shook her head, laughing at herself as she brushed her hair. She was being stupid. It would be nice to go on a normal date for once. Or, at least, go on a date. She doubted anything would be normal with Yusuke. She smiled a bit sappily at that. It was okay. She was used to non-normal. Liked it even.

By the time she went downstairs, Yusuke was waiting at the door and flipping through what oddly enough looked like the newspaper. She glanced at Souta to see him smirking and looking away. Suspicious, she glanced between them and by the time her eyes were back at Yusuke, he had put the newspaper down and was looking innocently at her with guileless brown eyes. Souta quickly made his face matched and she rolled her eyes. "I'll figure it out you know."

"Nothing to figure," Yusuke grinned at Souta and he grinned back. They were telling the truth. They'd just had a Kagome talk. Which did help him choose a movie. He very much doubted he'd be watching most of it, but that was part of the point. Outside of training, it was hard to get her alone recently, and after the scene from before she left for the feudal era, being alone with Kagome was one of his main goals.

-

"Let's go to a movie" turned out to be code for an hour an a half in a dark room where the two teens alternated making out or making fun of the movie, much to the consternation of the other people in the movie theater. The movie was a little too dramatic for the both of them, and no action at all.

Afterwards the two shuffled down the street, Kagome's melancholy mood banished to the back of her mind as Kagome watched in amusement as once in awhile someone would recognize Yusuke, screech something, and the whole path in front of them cleared. Yusuke was smirking at it.

"And the last time you were an actual bully was what, four years ago? Obviously your legend lives on." Kagome watched in amusement as people crossed to the other side of the street to avoid them. "People are very silly sometimes."

"Silly enough that they mope the whole time they're at home, exhaust themselves training, and refuse to tell me what their problem is?" There was a bit of a chill in Yusuke's voice and Kagome faltered in her steps. She didn't know what to say yet. She couldn't tell him right now. Not after they'd been having such a great time.

Yusuke put a hand on her arm and ducked his head down to look into her upset face. Grimacing and glaring around the street as if he could blame all of those people that weren't there, he guided her to a nearby diner. "Damn it, it can't be _that _bad. Just fucking tell me already."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, to say anything really. She had no idea what would have come out if she had spoken, but a familiar voice spoke up before that. "Yusuke, Kagome, what are you two doing here?"

Both glanced around to find Kurama had been the one asking. He was sitting at a small booth across from Keiko. When both simply stared at him, he waved them over, noticing the people frowning at them for blocking up the entrance of the diner.

"I'm surprised you two aren't training." Kurama's voice was casual, but his eyes were on Keiko and both moved in. Kurama motioned for them to sit. Yusuke sat on Kurama's side and Kagome nervously took the spot beside Keiko, barely noticing the other girl looking concerned despite herself when her gaze immediately fell into her lap.

"We were. A bit too much. So we went out." Yusuke's terse reply sent both Keiko and Kurama's gaze toward him. He sounded angry. Kagome looked upset and guilty.

"Problems?" Kurama's inquiry was met with no response and Kurama sighed. "We were just about to order food. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm not hungry," Kagome answered automatically before frowning. She was actually, a bit hungry. It was nearly dinnertime and she hadn't had breakfast or lunch today. She'd been training too much. Maybe Yusuke was right. She was training too hard.

"Like hell you aren't. You didn't have lunch. When did you last eat?" Yusuke glared at her and she winced before actually thinking about it.

"Mother made oden for lunch yesterday," Kagome answered finally. Yusuke answer was to get up and shove away from the table to get them food. The miko girl winced and sank into her seat more.

"I have to get stronger, that's all," She whispered to herself, taking comfort in the thought that at least she hadn't even realized she'd needed food. Her own energy must have been taking its place enough for her to keep training and she hadn't even noticed she was hungry.

"What for? Your quest has been going on for years. It may go on for even longer. Surely you can calm down a few days. He seems worried about you." Kurama spoke without looking at either of the females and Keiko looked up sharply.

"Quest? What's this quest thing?" Keiko looked a little hurt and Kurama smiled gently.

"Yusuke found out about it from her. It's mostly in the past, so none of us are involved in it past Yusuke training Kagome for it." Keiko smiled back, grateful there weren't any secrets she had been missing out on. Though she was a bit curious about this quest. It did explain the training comment Yusuke had made.

"Eat." The terse command was delivered to Kagome as a sloppily made burger was placed in front of her. She stared at it in amusement. When what sounded awfully like Yusuke's best attempt at a growl hit her ears she jumped and quickly bit into it. It was better than the burgers she and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had eaten at WacDonalds.

She was glad of the turn away from the quest part of the conversation, even as a bit of nostalgia washed over her and she stared at the fries Yusuke had also slid toward her. When was the last time she had talked to them? Perhaps before she... went back, she should call them again. It would be nice to have girl's night out.

She didn't even realize she was just staring at them with her lip quivering a bit until Yusuke called her name, this time a bit softer, noticing her far away expression. "Kagome."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm eating. I was just... thinking." She took another bite from her burger and relished the taste. Who knew how long it would be after she went back before she tasted this again. What if she never tasted this again? What if she was stuck there? What if her friends died there? What if she never saw Yusuke again?

She banished the thoughts from her mind, realizing she was about to start crying, and excused herself to the bathroom. The leftover three stared at each other. Yusuke fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. Then he looked at Kurama and Keiko, looking at each other and communicating only with their eyes, and he smirked. "So, you two on a date or something?"

Keiko and Kurama both stiffened and Kurama turned flinty green eyes on the toushin. "None of your business if we are, is it?"

Yusuke ignored the obvious danger signs. "Nope, not mine. Wondered where you've been going off to all this time, Kurama. Guess we know now. So... What have you two been up to?"

Both of them stared at him, wondering if they could possibly find a way to permanently shut his mouth. Yusuke's grin widened as a couple of plants outside writhed. This was making Keiko embarrassed, which he wasn't quite sure if he wanted, but most of all it was embarrassing and angering Kurama. Which was a bit dangerous, but a nice distraction.

Just as Yusuke was sure Kurama was going to have those plants of his drag him away, Kagome came back and Yusuke hurriedly put some money on the table and grabbed her food and his. "C'mon, we can eat as we walk. We don't want to take up anymore of their time. Bye Kurama, bye Keiko!"

The last thing the two saw was Kagome being pushed out by her boyfriend and glaring behind her at him while saying, "What did you do?"

-

Kagome stared at the piece of paper in front of her and decided this one would have to do. She glanced behind her at the stacks of crumbled up paper and sighed. She should have talked to him about it. But every time her mouth opened to say something, a different thing came out. She'd made leaps and bounds in her physical training, and she was sure the few days she would have with Kaede would prove as fruitful.

She folded the paper meticulously and with shaking hands she put it into an envelope. She sealed the white pristine paper and walked calmly down the stairs. Her clothes were looser than her school uniform had been now, her regular clothes. Sango actually, had made her taijya armor. She'd never worn it before; her friend had only just finished it. Now it was under the clothes, and once she was in the feudal era, both girls would be going around battle ready.

The envelope was laid on the table and the three members of her family stood across from her, each wearing a solemn face. Her grandfather handed her a large pointed pen and small rectangular sheets of paper. "Make wards with them granddaughter, as I believe you'll need them. Come back to us safe. I don't want to outlive you."

She accepted them in one hand and tried a tremulous smile. It failed and she watched her grandfather walk away, unable to watch her leave.

Her mother's eyes were filled with tears and she took her in a hug. "I believe in you. You'll do what's right and still come back, safe and sound. I don't have anything to give you except for my love."

Her mother left to wait outside the room, and she was left alone with her brother, who immediately pulled a box from under the table. "I got you something. To help keep you safe."

"Oh, thanks Souta, I'm sure whatever... you..." The half patronizing words died in her throat as the box opened. "Oh... They're beautiful."

Inside lay two long daggers in their sheaths. She held them up and took them out. The hilt was plain and she had thought unadorned except for some patterns. She took a closer look and gasped. Along the hilt, all over in what had appeared to be simple patterns, were protective runes. She didn't recognize all the languages there, besides her own, but he seemed to have found and dredged up every bit of protection for her that he could. She slid one dagger out and stared at the writing there.

_'Pure hearts and souls,' _adorned one. She slid the other from its sheath, running a finger as gently as she could along one edge before reading it. _'joined as one_' was on the other. Kagome glanced up at Souta and he smiled sheepishly.

"I looked up all the ruins and explained it was for someone specials to me. The guy I had make them put that there. He looked a bit... odd. There was something different about him. But they're ok right? Not evil?" Souta looked up anxiously and was relieved as she shook her head She was studying them almost reverently. "Almost the opposite I think. Thank you Souta. I will cherish them."

"Just wanted you to have a last resort, and a bit more reach if your bow and arrows can't be used. No big deal." Kagome was already adjusting the sheaths, one on each hip. Inside her pants and over the suit, they were battle weapons after all.

"It's a very big deal. I will miss you little brother." They stared at each other and Kagome couldn't help the stinging tears. Souta tried to loom away, his lip trembling.

"I don't want to lose you, big sister. You've become my hero, even more than dog brother. Can't you stay? Just a little longer? I... don't... I don't want you to die, Kagome. I want you to stay here, and see me get into high school, and graduate, and I want us both to have families. I want... want..." Souta trailed into helpless sobs as all of the desperation he had been holding in was let out and Kagome caught him as he fell, her own tears falling into his hair as she cradled her little brother.

"I know. I want that too." Kagome's eyes burned and she tightened her hold, her thoughts going out to Yusuke and the letter. She tried to swallow and found her throat was closed up to anything but the sobs she was holding in. "I want to live, and joke, and talk to people again. I want to one day have kids to spoil, and nieces and nephews to spoil even more. Grandchildren eventually. I want to grow old, Souta."

"Then why not stay?" He wouldn't say please. He couldn't. There was no choice there. She would. And he couldn't force his sister into something she didn't want.

"Because this isn't about what we want. This is about what the world needs. What I have to do. I can't be a little girl, living by my own wants. I have to think about others. Everyone is counting on me. If I don't do this, people will die. People there, and probably change the past. What's the point in staying if in the end we don't exist at all?" Kagome ran a hand through his hair gently, feeling her own tears splatter onto her hand as she did.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to die." It was a bare whisper that had Kagome tightening her hold on him to painful proportions.

"I can't promise you anything. I can't. But I will try. I'll try Souta."

-

Yusuke appeared at the shrine whistling off key. The past two days had been relaxing. Kagome had toned down her training after almost two weeks of being almost frantic about it. She'd had a day with her friends and then yesterday she had spent the day with him. He was wondering if there was any place in the city they hadn't gone yesterday. They had spent an hour on a rooftop yesterday, just next to each other.

She had even been the one to suggest it, saying simply she'd been up there before and liked the view.

He knew she was probably going back today, but she had proven she was definitely getting better and well able to defend herself. She had even mentioned her friends had made her some new fighting clothes. Her feudal friends of course. She had seemed so happy yesterday, though near the end she had been dragging her feet, but so had he. Neither had wanted the day to end. Yusuke wouldn't realize for a few more minutes that it had been for very different reasons.

He stopped short of the door, puzzled at the silence. Usually Souta was up and about, watching Kagome at her early morning training, or their mother would be at the door greeting him happily and giving him chores to do. Something was wrong today.

The majin found the door open when he tried the knob and stepped in cautiously. The air felt wrong. Something was definitely missing here. "Hello? Kagome? Souta? Mrs. Higurashi?"

The first one to appear was the youngest, his eyes solemn and his head bowed slightly. His eyes seemed to dry. He looked up and Yusuke almost took a step back at the naked despair in his eyes. "She went back, Yusuke. For the last time."

"No!" It was the immediate, thoughtless protest. "She promised to tell me. She would go back to that damn time period without telling me."

Souta tried to smile. It didn't work. He handed over an envelope, white and unmarked except for the large girlish writing of his name. _'Yusuke'_ It said, radiating doom and the silence that already filled the house. He opened it with a flick of his hands. The letter unfolded neatly.

_"Yusuke,_

I think by now you're probably a bit angry with me, or in denial. But it's true. I'm long gone by now. I know. I promised I would tell you. But I couldn't wait today. It would have been to hard, and you would have tried to have your friends find a way for you to go through as well. It would have taken to long for you to realize there is no way. I have been trying to find the best way to tell you all week. That this is the last time. If I come back, it's for good. If I don't... If I don't come back, it isn't by choice, and I'm most likely dead.

I hope I don't. I want to come back home, but Naraku is waiting, and we have no choice but to go to him. Miroku's kazaana has grown so wide, if we hadn't been 'invited' already, we would have been tearing our way to Naraku anyway.

Yes, I said invited. One of Naraku's puppets came and taunted us. It's an obvious trap, but we think he really is there. I can sense him, Yusuke. Evil radiates from his position, and the jewel shards... he holds most of them, and I don't know if I can even get close enough to purify them without choking on the malicious power flowing from them. But we go, for the final time. It's now or never.

If I don't come back - and don't yell at me for being pessimistic, I'm not,_ I'm just covering all my bases - I want to thank you. For everything. The training, being there, showing that I still do belong in my own era. I've had good times with you, Yusuke. I want to be there for more. And I will do my best to come back to our era. To come back to _you._ But I won't promise, because I've already broken one promise to you, and I don't want to break another._

Love always,  
Kagome"

-----------

Thanks for reviewing: MysteryLady-Tx(correct guess), Sukera, PriestessKikyoMarie(correct), Cattiebrie393, lil-sis4556, Kogas-mate05, Ouatic7(correct), Amaya Tenka, Suuki-Aldrea, Fallen-666-Angel(correct about both the guess and the clue), Iraine, Choas Babe, Reality, Emidra, andrea10, and Dark Inu Fan for reviewing.

inu.-sess.fan: It isn't Kuronue and you aren't in the story, so how could you have him? This is planned out already, and everyone who is going to have a pairing has a pairing by Christmas time in this universe.

Night Seer: Thank you! And I have been working on Untamed Spirits a bit, so a new part of that might be out soon as well. And yup, it was Shippo, though some people are misinterpreting the clue a bit. Heh, guess it was a bit more obvious than I thought.

Metal Dragon1: Nope, sorry. I'm not sure why Kag's dad would be in a tree anyway, but none of them are correct. And yup, Kuwabara got to be the smart one! I decided it was time he was good at something the other's weren't, and I figured this might be one of those things. Yusuke will eventually have to learn how to cook oden, but I think right now it should be Kagome learning how to cook Yusuke's favorite food.

Foxylilraven: It's Shippo, but not Youko's mentor, or vice versa. They met once, and Shippo knows that Kurama is Youko and how cruel Youko used to be. Not Inuyasha though, and you'll find out why not in a couple of chapters. For a hint at Under the Mistletoe, check out Traversing Ideals, more specifically, the forums. It was originally a present for Rose(buffybot76) that spawned into this. And yes, Shippo has a pairing.

Winged Knight: Yes, but the problem is if they actually fought, even with the difference in their power, things would go kaboom real quick. And yup, it is Shippo. And if Yusuke fumed the last time she was gone... Somehow I don't think he's going to be very agreeable for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Strings of Destiny by Natala  
October 31st  
Chapter 6  
Threads One and Three

Soft green eyes watched the boy by the well with sympathetic eyes. He had often done the same thing on the other side when he had been younger. It had been centuries ago, and he had been even younger than the barely adult demon down there. But for him, he had always known she would come back in his vigils. She was safe on her side of the well. Back then, she was in extreme danger.

His position in the God Tree was unnoticed by any of them, even by the young human man who came over with the ice apparition to try and persuade the lovesick toushin to come away for the day with them. For their troubles they were shouted at and treated with the sudden burst of temper before leaving him alone to rethink their plan.

Not that Yusuke had not gone away at all. In fact, over the week he had been frequently away. The kitsune had followed him as close as he dared, springing through branches and over rooftops as smoothly as he ran across the ground. Kitsunes were land animals, but he had trained himself well since he was a child. He had seen that moving through the trees was a harder mode of travel, but it was easier to be traced on the ground. People rarely looked up, and even less sniffed about up in a tree.

As the week progressed, the kitsune had grown confident that the toushin didn't even have the slightest suspicion that he had been followed everywhere from his own apartment, to both of the shrines he frequented, and had even thought of following him into Reikai when the boy had decided to go take things up with the Spirit World Prince. Fortunately he had decided he would wait for the information. Soon he would be getting it.

"Does she even know yet you've been spying on her?" The slight reproach was met with nothing more than a slight smile.

"How could she know? She would have wanted to know how it ended and I couldn't tell her that. Just like I can't give the last scrolls to Reikai. They aren't yours to have yet. I know the exact length of time that passed between her last passage to my time and the last battle. It won't be long yet. I believe by tomorrow morning I will be free to give them to you, and you will not be able to interfere, even if you had the abilities." He kept his eyes on the angry figure slouched against the well. He looked moody and angry, but every once in awhile there was a flicker of worry, and more importantly, hurt. The kitsune stifled his sigh. At least he cared for her, even if they were looking to be as dramatic as Inuyasha and Kagome had been.

"Do we? Koenma told Yusuke he had no way to help him, but with the way you act... Do we Shippo? Is there some way that we could get Yusuke back there that you know of?" The upset female was speaking barely above a whisper and when he dared look he could see the worry in her eyes.

"It would change the past. He never went back. The past has to go as it did, otherwise things will change. Leave it be, Botan." There was a flash of triumph in her eyes after he spoke and he realized he had avoided answering the question. In that very avoidance he had given her the answer she wanted. He really should have learned what times were proper for real morals and when it was time for morals that were more like Miroku's had been.

The thought sent a dull pan of pain through his chest and he glanced away. It had all happened so long ago, but now it was all happening again. Now he was only an observer from afar. He wished he could change some of it. In fact, he wished he could change much of it, but he could not. He couldn't change the past, because he would end up changing himself if he did.

"Will she live? I have to know, Shippo. If she's going to die, I don't care about the time rules you've set up for yourself and _us_. He cares for her. He's only known her a few months, and he doesn't open up to many people very often. I will tell Koenma that we do have the power to save her if it's needed." Her feet shook his branch only slightly as she slipped from her oar onto his high perch. Her hand felt heavy on his shoulder and he couldn't simply ignore her demand for an answer. But he could give her an indirect one.

"Come on. Let me show you some things." He pulled her oar to a horizontal position and waited until she reluctantly climbed on. Her gaze was cold and he felt her attempting to measure if this was some sort of trick. He didn't bother with an answer in words.

He bounded away from the property, expecting her to keep up. "Let me tell you a few things. The final battle does not go as any of us hoped. We had plans. Even I, little and weak as I was, had a place and a job. None of us lasted very long at them. We had to change the plans, and our strategies. Especially when Sesshoumaru came to claim his revenge out of Naraku's hide with little regard for the rest of us on the battlefield. We were constantly scrambling out of the way of Naraku's attacks, our own which were deflected by Naraku, and then even Sesshoumaru's attacks. He didn't care if he killed one of us accidentally."

Shippo stopped for a moment and frowned as he glanced around. This would make as good a place as any. His senses told him things that hers did not. Like the fact that there was a Makai portal nearby. One that one of her own acquaintances used, and would, if all rumors were correct, use again soon. He continued on with the tidbits he was feeding her. "It was fortunate, then, that Rin did. She was especially sympathetic towards Kohaku, who had no longer been in Naraku's control by this point. Things went from frustrating to bad when Rin jumped in front of a hit meant for Kohaku."

"Oh no. She died?" Botan was leaning on the edge of her seat, which was a very bad idea, considering the fact that they were very high off the ground.

"No, but she almost did. If Sesshoumaru had been angry before, now he even showed it. He became savage, but not berserk by any means. Kohaku became both, but he didn't leave her side. They both thought she was going to die, you see. But she, and Kohaku, did both live through the end of the battle. That she lived was the second greatest relief of the battle." Shippo stopped and saw the puzzled expression on her face. He didn't wait to answer it, instead dropping through the trees suddenly.

He knew she would demand answers for that, but he landed gracefully in front of an angry, battle ready fire apparition who was just out of Makai. Usually the kitsune wouldn't have minded giving a few demons a run for their money, but today was not the day to mess with this one. Instead, Shippo took one long jump over the fire apparition and in fact disappeared into the portal nearby, hearing the frustrated cry of the female grim reaper as she nearly collided with the fire apparition.

Shippo didn't plan to stay there long, and he never stopped moving once he landed in Makai. Instead he was in trees and across land, slipping smoothly into his larger fox form. He traveled the distance between the portal and his destination with ease in this form. He preferred his humanoid form for most things, including battle, but he had things to do. One of these things would be to be back to the shrine by sunset. It wasn't as simple as it should have been, considering there would be an angry female on the lookout for him.

He stopped briefly on top of a hill, looking down at the pack of demons in a nearby valley. One in particular caught his eye. His eyes crinkled in the closest he could come to smiling in his fox form. The blue eyes and white fur still bred true. Shippo closed his eyes and thought back, no longer grieving but accepting. By the time the battle had rolled around, unknown to them all, Ayame was pregnant. And Kouga died before he could see his unborn child. Died protecting him in fact. Because Kagome had asked it of him.

The wolf demon looked up and saw him, flashing sharp fangs in a familiar grin. Another wolf looked up, much older but still beautiful. She no longer looked like a teenager, but like a woman in her prime, She would stay that way forever until the day she died, protecting her pack. Shippo gave them a bark of greeting, his eyes saying what the fox form couldn't. The white alpha nodded and said simply, the sound carrying to his sharp ears, "Come back later and tell me the news."

He nodded sharply and looked one last time at the descendant of her and Kouga before he bounded off. Another family that he had check in so often over the years. His bark took on a mocking, laughing sound as a few demons tried to stand in his way as he entered lands that had a familiar scent on them. The old fool had claimed more since the last time he had seen him. Shippo's muscles coiled and then went taut as he sprang above them, passing them by without a thought to their dangers. He was stronger than they could sense.

"Can't you ever wait for an invitation?" An irritable voice asked when he finally stopped in front of a castle. He transformed, laughing and looking straight into golden eyes.

"You shouldn't expand so much. Some of the toushins will notice. Just because Enki presently has control doesn't mean they'll ignore you," Shippo said, ignoring the slight growl that the other was giving him. He knew none of his former associates would touch him. He was the only one who didn't have a price on his head if he went near Ningenkai. Reikai wasn't exactly pleasant to former human killers, even if they had reformed.

"Is it time?" The youkai asked shortly, brushing off the kitsune's arrogance in thinking he could advise him on how to handle land expansion.

"Almost. An hour or two yet. It will take me an hour to get back to Ningenkai. I've been running a long time. Then I suppose I'll check up on Urameshi's friends and make sure none of them have done a 180 and want Yusuke back at the shrine all of a sudden," Shippo said casually, his thoughts flashing to Botan. Souta should have been able to remove Yusuke by now.

"Good. Give us news soon." There was a flash of emotion in the dog youkai's eyes. Shippo waited, ready for him to say something.

Finally he asked, "Is that all, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. You're dismissed." The golden eyes looked past him, far into the distance, remembering humans and blood and a chuckling hanyou with his hands moving toward the precious shards.

Shippo bit off reminding him that it had been over a century since Shippo had needed to be dismissed by anyone. He was a kitsune. He roamed wherever the land took him. There was nothing in any of the three worlds that could truly capture him.

The fox paused and a couple of females popped into his mind. He laughed and it turned into a growl as he transformed. There was almost nothing that could capture him. As long as his heart was free, so was he. Unfortunately, his heart wasn't quite his alone.

His next stop was a different portal, one that led into a park in Tokyo itself. He slipped into his humanoid form and donned an illusion to hide his pointed ears and tail and make it look like he was wearing shoes. Then he was through, and popping into the trees, laughing low in his throat as he realized that not only was Yusuke was away from the shrine, but the other kitsune and the ex-girlfriend were trying to cheer him up. It was an interesting turnabout. Too bad the young majin barely noticed their efforts. Anger and Grief flared up around him and if Shippo had been anyone else and able to see that. He would have tried to ask what was wrong.

Having been part of what was happening to keep the boy's girl away from him, that was probably a bad idea. Shippo instead watched them go by, smiling slightly at the way the human girl and the kitsune exchanged warm glances when they dropped back and let the toushin stomp ahead. He watched them with dark green eyes, and watched as Yusuke stopped to turn and stare at them, sudden knowledge lighting in his eyes.

For the first time since Kagome had been gone, Shippo saw Yusuke almost smile as he gazed at his friends. The kitsune sighed when it faded and froze as Kurama glared up into the surrounding trees. It was a long minute before they moved on and this time the other kitsune moved with the grace of a wary predator. Shippo moved away from them, flying over the treetops and onto a familiar roof without so much as a hiss of air. He felt a bit proud of that, an unconscious pride that had been with him for years.

His eyes rose to glance at the sun and he was surprised to see that it was dipping beneath the horizon, painting the sky in dull purples and bright orange and a demonic red. It was a beautiful sunset. And fitting, in Shippo's mind.

"Is it almost time?" Another voice asked softly, hope and grief warring at each other. He hadn't told them yet either. He had only told them that this was the end of it.

"Has the grim reaper been by?" he asked, and saw Souta freeze. "Botan," He elaborated, fighting a smile at his slip.

"Oh. No, not since you left the tree. I managed to get Yusuke to go home, telling him I'd call him if we found out anything." Souta looked upset at that.

"You're a better liar than your sister. She never could lie that well." Shippo looked off reminiscently at the sunset.

"Shippo, you can sense someone lying. Heightened fear and faster heartbeat and all that," Souta pointed out, following his gaze.

"Well? Is that demon fox here yet?" An irritated and old voice asked. Shippo's gaze slowly drifted over to Kagome's grandfather with a slight smile, then to Kagome's mother. Forest green eyes lifted up to look at the sky as it darkened to disclude the orange, dusky purple fighting with the red that was dripping out of the sky.

"I am," he said to the sky, just loud enough for the humans to hear. Then, below what any but another canine could hear he whispered, "This time, I'm here."

He closed his eyes as the last sunbeams faded, savoring the memory of the last bits of red fading from the sky, leaving a twilight sky with the first stars coming through. "Well?" he heard the older female human ask, but he wasn't listening. He was hearing the earth turn and time creep forward. Every sense was heightened suddenly.

The faintest sliver of light came from the well, not yet enough for a human to see or any of them to sense the slight magic. His eyes snapped open, pupils dilated as he moved. He was off the roof and halfway to the well before the glow brightened, his paws digging into the earth, his illusion shattered as he used speed no normal human could hope to see. He was on the rim as the glow reached its peak.

As it faded he was landing in soft dirt, his arms outstretched, remembering clearly what he had seen. He turned it and he hoped.

They dropped into his arms, one holding the other, as if for balance. He grinned at them both, a toothy, joyful smile. "Hi girls."

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, moving the hair of her bangs away from her eyes.

"The one and only, Kagome," he said warmly, feeling so much more in awe than he would have expected. It had always seemed like a fairy tale, even to him who had lived part of it.

"You've grown so much!" The other woman exclaimed and he grinned at her, resisting the urge to remark that it happened in five hundred years. He doubted that part had sunk in yet. Instead he jumped out of the well with both of them and set them down on unsteady legs outside of the well house.

They clung to him and he savored it, the touch of his second family. It had been five hundred years and he had been left with graves and two children barely older than him. Kohaku and Rin had taken care of him as best they could, but only because Sesshoumaru watched over them were they able to survive until Kohaku reached adulthood.

"Kagome!" Her family cried and took her from him. They hadn't seen the other yet, hadn't realized that there was a confused young woman who was looking around with glazed eyes that were still grieving.

"Mama, Souta, Grandfather," Kagome began, suddenly formal as she tugged her mother's hand toward Shippo.

"This is Sango, a taijya from the other time. We kind of tripped."

In the mute shock that followed Sango tensed and Shippo closed his eyes, knowing how temperamental she would be in her grief. "Yes, in front of you are the only three survivors out of those who originally sought the Shikon no Tama. Go on Kagome, why don't you show them our prize."

Kagome looked up sharply at Sango's bitterness and Shippo groaned to himself. He had known this would take a lot of work, but Sango was looking to be difficult about it.

Kagome put her hands to her neck and something around her neck clicked lightly. She put her cupped hands out in front of her. "This is the Shikon no Tama, that jewel soaked with the blood of innocents and the power of the corrupt," Kagome intoned formally.

She opened her hands to a round orb, shining and pure and beautiful, light pink and singing out to the whole world, that it was over. There were no more feudal adventures, no more battles, no more juggling between the past and the present.

Shippo watched as the confusion came over Kagome's face. There would be no more laughter, no more looks, there would be no more of them fighting together as a unit, her arrows protecting him. Sango's arms would not ache at the end of the day from throwing her weapon into the air. They were free.

Kagome stared slowly down at the jewel. "What," she whispered, sounding uncertain and a tremble in her voice, "do I do now?"

/.../

End part. Yes, a bit short, but I couldn't have made it longer. I wrote it as long as it could be without unnecessary baggage. I know it took a long time, but this is a story that I can either write it, or I can't. And I promise I'll backtrack and tell what happened to Kagome.

Thank you to Akina, MysteryLady-Tx, Dark Inu Fan, tbiris, Foxylilraven, kogas-mate, Sukera, chinadoll27, Emidra, Cattibrie393, lil-sis4556, iyfanatic, Addanc-TSC, Iraine, TeaTwin, hakkai-my-youkai, Hokuikai, kagegrl, Ss JK, clutsyangel27, inu.-sess.fan, shadow miko, GundamWingFanatic90, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Tenchi-No-Kaji, mooneyoukai, Shadow Kage, CrimsonEyes7806, Fire Kitsune Goddess, Tima-san, Fyyrrose, Mayalah, Reading Girl, Suuki-Aldrea, ParadiseNdarkness, pitbull123, silver starlight kitsune, Ayame Moonflower, and Kaaera for reviewing.

Ouatic-7: Nah, the daggers weren't made by Totosai.

Winged Knight: Heh, this chapter was probably a bit disappointing and a bit frustrating. More things about the feudal past will be explained next chapter.

Concrete Tenshi: Eh, I realized that e-mail i sent to you earlier was a bit sharp. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope everyone is at least moderately happy that some of them survived the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

----------------

Strings of Destiny by Natala  
Chapter 7  
Early November with Memories of Late October  
Thread One

For the first night in over two weeks Kagome was able to sleep in a real bed. It should have been bliss. Sango had slept instantly on the soft unfamiliar mattress they had pulled out for her. Long into the night, Kagome was wide-awake and staring. Memories flashed through her mind and she wanted to curl up and die. She remembered the battle in all of its hardships.

She remembered Naraku's laughter as he skewered Inuyasha. But Inuyasha hadn't given up. He had dragged Tetsusaiga up as Kagome took out the daggers Souta had given her. She had run out of arrows, and all of them had run out of time. Despite his mocking laughter and his sarcastic comments, they had known Naraku was weakening.

Kouga already lay dead and somewhere distant from Kagome's mind, she had heard Sango crying. Ayame's sobs had turned into harsh angry howls and she had been ferociously attacking Naraku near Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome sobbed in the present and tried not to remember. She didn't want to remember using every bit of power she could dredge up as Inuyasha hung seemingly motionless. How Inuyasha had lifted his sword as she struck, and managed one last strike.

Hours of battle and then there was nothing but ash. She had cried then, cradling Inuyasha in her arms. Three hard years and then it was over, permanently. Kagome sighed in her bed and stood up, walking over to the window. Obviously she wasn't going to get to sleep, not with the bloody images behind her eyelids.

It was funny. Despite the fact that she could still feel Inuyasha's blood trickling down her arms, a part of her yearned to run out of her house and take a bus and find Yusuke. It was a silly impulse, and he was probably terribly mad at her. It felt selfish to want a little comfort of her own when Sango was nearby and she had lost Miroku to Naraku and Kohaku to time.

They had tried the well again. It made no sense to Kagome. It had worked the first time with the jewel whole. It should work now. Of course, she had also been insanely terrified at the time.

The graves sprung to mind and she winced, remembering how they had looked so generic, as if they could have belonged to anyone. Kagome had sat in Kaede's hut for three days after the funeral, healing her own wounds. Funny, she still didn't remember receiving them. She just remembered channeling her powers and remembering all of Yusuke's lessons. It had been terrifying... and a bit of a rush. That terrified her even more.

Kagura had fought, that was clear in her mind. She had fought her own creator, and had lost in the end. Death, she had said as she gazed at them and Naraku crushed her heart in his hands, was the ultimate freedom. She hadn't meant it, and Kagome knew that. She had said it so Kagome would stop looking so horrified and guilty. It hadn't worked.

She still didn't know what had happened to Kikyou. The dead miko had simply gazed at her, whispered, "Guard it well," and walked off after the funeral.

Kagome felt a bit guilty about what had happened when she had healed. She had promised to come back if she could. She couldn't stay with Sango and Shippo. As far as she knew, they couldn't go with her.

"Kagome?" A sleepy voice asked behind her. Kagome glanced around and noticed Sango was gazing at her from the mattress on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"How did you know I was leaving?" Kagome blurted out.

Sango froze and her voice came out evenly, "You aren't as quiet as you think. I ran after you when I realized you were gone. Shippo was behind me you know. If he'd been a little faster, we might have a young kitsune here instead of an older one."

"A lot of things would have happened differently if that had happened," Kagome said quietly. Then she continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you here against your will. Your brother..."

"Don't. I grabbed onto you, remember? You had already jumped. Kohaku can - and did - take care of himself. He doesn't - " She paused and grimaced. "_-didn't _need my pity. But I needed you around. Three years and hundreds of battles... and you were going to leave us for a boy?"

Sango's voice seemed heartbroken and Kagome turned fully around to face her, slightly shocked she would see it that way. "Sango! This is my time. My family-"

"What about us? Weren't we you family? You left their graves and would have left us behind! Don't say it's about your family; you would have left them behind when you were still in love with Inuyasha if he had asked you. We both know itís about your new demon man!" Sango was standing shakily now, her eyes suddenly clear and too bright from being asleep.

"I wouldn't have survived there! I would have died! Even if I could defeat every demon that came along, I would have still watched more people die around me, if not from demons then from old age. Which was what, forty back then? I wasn't going to do it Sango! You're right, I love Yusuke, and you and Shippo are family, and I couldn't watch you both be killed by whatever came next for the jewel!" Kagome shrieked and she found herself trembling. There were footsteps on the stairs and Kagome glared fiercely at Souta's head as he popped in first. He looked startled and swiftly backed out, closing the door behind him.

"If we fought and defeated Naraku, we could handle everything else that came by," Sango said levelly.

"At what cost? Don't you think there was enough blood caused by the jewel? I have to guard it Sango. Better here than there." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the windowsill. Now she was tired, and drained as all of the anger trickled out of her hands.

"Fine. I think you're deluding yourself. You've always been led by your heart." Sango sank back down and snapped her eyes close. Her shoulders were tense when Kagome opened her eyes and she knew perfectly well the other wasn't asleep. Wearily, Kagome decided she didn't care. She slipped back into her bed, and tried to sleep, tried to forget that the instant she sunk into unconsciousness the memories would haunt her.

--------

Yusuke glanced up the shrine steps and looked back at his friends, who seemed particularly anxious this morning. Especially Botan, who was looking around expectantly. The anxious look on her face had him making himself turn away. It just wasn't possible that she could know something he didn't. She already said the end of the scrolls was when she appeared to go to the last battle. Koenma had even been sympathetic and let him see them. It hadn't helped. They didn't tell him anything he didn't know.

He lifted one foot and put it down on the first step. It seemed an impossibly long climb. The top came only after what seemed like hours. He frowned and almost shifted automatically into a defensive position as he saw the demon sitting in front of Kagome's house with another young woman. He assumed she was some friend of Kagome's who had come over. That didn't seem right somehow, because the demon wasn't wearing an illusion. Yusuke didn't dwell on it. 

Botan's hand on his arm stopped him from attacking, but the girl's hand had gone to a sword on her hip. The demon wasn't even gracing him with a glance. He was staring expectantly at Botan, a smile hovering on his lips.

"Well, Shippo?" Botan asked wearily. The demon laughed and stood gracefully, pulling something from his pockets. A few somethings actually. Yusuke tensed, but they turned out to be four scrolls. Yusuke watched as they were thrown into the air. Botan gave a small shriek as she dove to catch them.

Kurama's hand shot up as one passed him by, and even Keiko ended up with one. Botan had another. Yusuke was staring down at the last that unfurled in his hands. This had no writing on it at all, but a picture. A picture of Kagome with a jewel in her hands, whole and shining. The breath caught in his throat.

"Around the corner, kid. By the God Tree," the demon said as he glanced up numbly. Yusuke didn't even snarl at the smug smirk on his lips. The scroll dropped from his hands, caught by a previously unseen fire apparition. Yusuke never saw it happen.

Kagome was sitting on the roots of the God Tree, both hands pressed against it. She glanced up at the sudden flare of youki around her and the presence that swirled around her. She glanced up hesitantly into angry and relieved eyes. She waited as he battled with himself. For a second she almost thought he was going to walk off. Then he crouched down to her present eye level and simply stared at her.

"Were you hurt?" He asked gruffly.

"Somewhat. It's healed now." She watched him carefully and he glared at her when she twitched away from his probing hands.

"Where?" He asked insistently.

"It doesn't matter. It's healed now," She repeated softly, but she let him poke and prod her anyway. Finally, getting tired of it, she added, "A couple will scar. Are scarring I guess."

"Was it worth it?" He asked, taking his hands away. She heard all of the meanings in that question and shivered at the intensity.

"No." She closed her eyes under the onslaught of memories. Her heart clenched with pain. "Too many dead. Too much blood, all for..."

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry and her voice failing her. She opened her eyes to catch a brief glimpse of an unguarded Yusuke, yearning and angry and looking helpless. He didn't know how to help her. She didn't know how to help herself. But hesitantly she reached for him, touching his shoulders. His hands went out and she was pressed tightly to his chest before she had even realized he was moving.

She let some of the tension seep out of her shoulders and quietly began to cry. She was still grieving, and there was too much relief and emotional pain. She didn't dare keep it inside. Not now, when she finally felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in weeks. Yusuke held her, and she knew later, maybe today, maybe not for days, he would be angry with her again and he would yell and argue and curse, but right now she was grateful for whatever emotion made him able to simply hold her.

--------

Kagome had been back for two days when Yusuke finally did confront her on the whole thing. She had been sitting in the training area, her legs crossed in front of her and her eyes closed. The jewel around her neck glowed faintly to those with the senses to see it. The sight made Yusuke pause in midstride. His jaw tightened as he recognized the jewel for what it was. That damn Shikon no Tama.

Kagome's eyes opened suddenly, automatically fixed on him. He almost stepped back a stride. That wasn't normal at all. But she smiled faintly at him and climbed to her feet and it was all right again. He lifted one elbow up, showing the basket on his elbow. "Picnic?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he stared back, a cocky grin forming when she rolled her eyes and walked toward him. "We'd better go before Sango realizes you're here."

Yusuke shot an angry glare toward the house as Kagome hooked her arm through his free one. "Why does she hate me so much, anyway?"

"She doesn't hate you, precisely. She just sees you as the reason I tried to abandon them." Kagome stared at the ground when she spoke and missed the sharp look he shot at her. He mulled over it a minute.

"Was I?" He asked as they reached the stairs, and tried not to look like he was paying particular attention to her answer.

Kagome pursed her lips and sent him a searching look. She was hesitating on answering and he wanted to shake her. It wasn't such a hard question to answer. He heard her sigh softly, and it hung in the air between them when no words followed it.

It wasn't until they had reached the park entrance and he had long given up on her answering as the silence stretched between them that she finally answered. "Maybe. At least in part it was. I had other reasons, but Sango doesn't believe me. Says that my heart has always led me. Which is true. But I had to come back here. I didn't belong there anymore than they belonged here."

Some of the anger he had still been festering slid away as he gave her a warm sidelong glance. "You really abandoned them?"

"Basically. Well, Shippo and Kaede anyway. Miroku and Inuyasha had already been buried. Sango heard me leave and followed me." Yusuke nodded at the answer, one question answered. He had pieced together who had died already, but how Sango had fallen through he hadn't know and the scrolls hadn't said.

"I'm guessing she didn't want to be here?" Yusuke asked dryly, knowing how angry the taijya was since she had appeared. Except when she was with the kitsune, it seemed. The kitsune made him uneasy. He wasn't the expected little kit that Kagome had known. He was an adult demon, who was apparently of formidable strength. Nothing like him or Hiei, but strong enough that Yusuke didn't like him hanging about Kagome's property. Never mind he had been there for weeks and Yusuke hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. That just made it worse.

There was a strange demon that had been _stalking _his girlfriend for weeks, and he hadn't even noticed. And Kagome just accepted him as one of the family as if he hadn't grown over five feet since the last time she had seen him. Yusuke wondered a bit savagely if all kitsunes had to be so damn tall.

"She didn't even want me to be here. But she says she'd rather have followed me here than have died without knowing how my life went. I don't know..." Kagome sighed and Yusuke watched her eyes grow worried. "I just can't believe she's happy with giving up her brother."

"Seems to me she had before the battle, hadn't she? She'd expected him to die without the shard," Yusuke pointed out and watched Kagome's face grow troubled. She didn't speak and Yusuke stared forward again, tugging them off the path and toward a few trees that would provide shelter from the wind and cold for their late year picnic.

He could feel Kagome's eyes on him as he set up the blanket and brought out food and smirked where she couldn't see it. They might both know why he had really done this - he wasn't a picnic kind of person - but he wasn't going to be the one who squirmed with impatience. This was all her fault and she could worry about what he was going to say as long as he wanted her to.

When he had finished taking everything out - as slowly as possible - he sat opposite her and watched her stare at him nervously. He wasn't going to be the first to break.

"Yusuke-" She began and he resisted the urge to smirk, "You don't really want to have a picnic."

"Nah, but it got us away from your friends and family without all of them acting like guard dogs for ya." Silence fell surrounding his statement and Yusuke waited. Now his patience was beginning to wear thin as well as she just stared at him with unreadable eyes.

"So?" She asked finally.

"That was a damned foolish thing to do," He hissed immediately back. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking exactly what I'd been thinking since long before I met you - Naraku needed to be killed and it was then or never!" Kagome said fiercely and Yusuke glared.

"That's not what I meant!" He snapped in frustration. "Why didn't you tell one of us? We could have helped you! There had to be a way we could have gone through! If Inuyasha could, then we damn well could have found a way for me to go through!"

"There was no time! We had a lead and if we had waited any longer than those couple of weeks, things would have fallen apart! It wasn't your fight, Yusuke!" Kagome's hands bunched into fists on her thighs and the biting wind wasn't able to chill either. Paltry things like weather didn't faze them. The shadows of the trees shifted oddly with the wind.

"Like hell it wasn't! I was training you for it! You could have at least let me find something to give you to help! Koenma has plenty of weapons in his safe in Reikai." Yusuke's fingers dug into the soft earth beside the blanket as he kept his youki from flaring along with his anger. This wasn't a time to pit his youki against her purifying energy - he would win that, but probably lose the argument by default.

"Oh, that's a _great_ idea. Give the miko _cursed **demonic**_ weapons to use against the evil demon who would just be thrilled if he managed to get his hands on them! Do you _want _to erase history?" Kagome threw at him bitingly.

Yusuke was saved from having to answer by a dozen demons throwing themselves from out behind the trees. Yusuke vaguely noticed that Kagome was as unsurprised as he was and was rolling onto her feet in the same instant he was. "About time," He mumbled.

"They were taking a long time about it," he heard Kagome say, and there was still anger beneath the surface. He bit off a growl. She had no right to be angry with him.

"Give us the-" The demon blinked in surprise as his companions on either side were destroyed by the furious miko in front of him. Behind her, Yusuke decimated the other nine.

The demon swallowed but courageously - or as Kagome though, stupidly - attempted to continue. "-Shikon no Tama, or we will-"

Yusuke's fist punched through his head and with a flash of ki. He stared down at the demon, feeling much more relaxed and after it fell he pushed at it with one foot thoughtfully. "Huh. I didn't even know there were that many demons in this area. Hiei must be losing his touch."

Kagome gaped at the fallen body and then scowled in Yusuke's direction. "That was my demon!"

Yusuke grinned at her smugly. "Really? 'Cause I thought _I _was your demon."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds where she had to wonder why she had to fall for the only boy in this time that could be put in a good mood simply by giving him something to kill. She sighed and let the thought and what was left of her anger drift away, turning to clean up the wreckage of their picnic. That argument had been going nowhere quickly and she had almost been relieved to feel the demons at the edge of her senses. A thought occurred to her and she glanced up at Yusuke who was still looking at her with a grin on his face. "That'll probably happen more often now. It's back and this time, and it's not hidden anymore. Nothing will keep out those really determined to get a chance at it."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Once I tell Hiei, he'll be glad to up his patrols." Yusuke shrugged carelessly. Hiei could handle what was thrown at him, and if all of those seeking that jewel were as weak as these demons had been, those who slipped by wouldn't be a problem.

Kagome glanced up from her clean up and smiled sadly at him. He really didn't understand what guarding this jewel would mean. Even in this time where most demons were in Makai - it wouldn't stop them from coming, and she was sure there were still a few humans about who would believe in the jewel, and be glad to have their hands on it.

"Leave all that. The animals will clean it up. I have to call Koenma to clean up these bodies." Yusuke flipped open the communicator and grimaced as Koenma's annoyed face appeared on screen.

"What is it Yusuke?" Koenma asked brusquely.

"We had a bit of a problem," Yusuke said and shifted slightly. His skin itched and he frowned but didn't look away from the communicator. It was probably a response from being near the ashes of one of Kagome's kills. If she had used too much energy there might still be some left over and that would make any demon tense. They would have to work on that.

"Some demons came for the Shikon no Tama and we killed them." Yusuke shrugged at Koenma's startled face.

"So you need someone to clean them up?" Koenma asked. "Where are you?"

Yusuke glanced up automatically to look at the bodies and to remember exactly where they actually were. Except there were no bodies, only a smiling miko with the remains of their picnic tucked away in a basket. She was leaning against a tree and watching him. When he looked disbelievingly from her to the ground, she laughed. "You taught me how to use my powers, you should know that a few dead demons aren't any problem. And ashes make less of a mess than bodies."

"Never mind Koenma," Yusuke said without looking back down at the communicator. "Everything's fine here."

"What? Yusuke, you _just _said-" The communicator closed with a snap.

"Ya know, I'm kinda hungry," Yusuke said conversationally. "And since we had that picnic ruined, let's go to my apartment and I'll warm something up. Too cold for a picnic anyway."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and generously didn't point out that it had been his idea - albeit an idea meant to hide his true goals. Instead, she picked at a different part of his statement. "You can make something without burning it?"

He pretended to be offended. "Hey, I'll have you know I've cooked all of my meals for years!"

"So you ate them cold then?" Kagome teased.

"I can do more than make instant ramen," He said pointedly.

"Hey!" Kagome protested. "That's not fair." She pushed down the grief that stirred at just talking about instant ramen and pretended to pout.

"What's not fair about it? I bet-" And he grinned, knowing she'd have to agree, "That I can cook oden and you'll like it."

Kagome considered it for a moment. But only for a moment. Oden wasn't that hard to make either, but she would never pass up a chance to have it. "Let's go to your place."

Once again Kagome put her arm through his and they left the park, the ashes of the demons blowing away and leaving no trace that a battle had even happened.

------------

No review responses thanks to the new reply features, which I didn't use much for last chapter, but I will use from now on whenever possible. So sorry if I didn't reply to you from last chapter, but I will this time. And a note - I suggest no one else decide to call me lazy. I don't like it and if anything it makes me write slower.


End file.
